Rahzel: My Moment, Year 3 Part 1
by BuzzCity360
Summary: Part one: His Revenge (2018 Smackdown Nov-2019 Payback) Rahzel is back, better, badder, and deadlier than ever. What happens when an emotionless, heartless, and soulless man tears down his victims to get revenge.
1. Prolong

My name is Rahzel and after three years down on NXT, I made it to the main roster on Smackdown. Along the time, I've won the Intercontinental Championship,

defeat John Cena and AJ Styles, destroy The RowdyRuff Boyz (as well as my friendship with Raij and Brick), and become Smackdown Live Tag Team Champions with Jasper Goodnight and Dekker.

Along the way, I met Sinzu, a wrestler from Japan who is training in NXT. Now, we're together.

I suffered a torn rotator cuff in my left shoulder preventing me to be Intercontinental Champion and going to Wrestlemania. But someone attack me and the surgetically repaired shoulder.

I await for my recovery and when I return, there will be **hell to pay!**


	2. Chapter 1

My name is Rahzel and after three years down on NXT, I made it to the main roster on Smackdown. Along the time, I've won the Intercontinental Championship,

defeat John Cena and AJ Styles, destroy The RowdyRuff Boyz (as well as my friendship with Raij and Brick), and become Smackdown Live Tag Team Champions with Jasper Goodnight and Dekker.

Along the way, I met Sinzu, a wrestler from Japan who is training in NXT. Now, we're together.

I suffered a torn rotator cuff in my left shoulder preventing me to be Intercontinental Champion and going to Wrestlemania. But someone attack me and the surgetically repaired shoulder.

I await for my recovery and when I return, there will be **hell to pay!**


	3. Chapter 2

"It felt great to be back in the ring. The fans cheering, my body hitting the mat, kicking Raij's ass. It felt great. I missed it when I got injured and on recovery for months."

 **Interviewer** : What happen on your road to recovery?

"I was depressed. Seeing wrestling and my friends doing their jobs made me miss it. But I knew that I had to come back and make a huge impact.

I needed to change. From appearance to fighting style. I wanted to make sure that Rahzel wasn't the same as before and he wasn't going to be treated as a joke.

Starting with Raij.

-24-

 **Scottie** : I'm Scottie Ace, former World Champion, and brother of Rahzel and husband of Smackdown's General Manager, Lilith Ace.

My bro wasn't himself the few months after the shoulder surgery. He didn't want to go to WrestleMania when the WWE invited him. He was a different person.

When I was gone from WWE, I went back to the independents to wrestle. Zell was my hero and I know he wasn't going to give wrestling, neither will I.

I get a call from Shane McMahon, who was in need of a GM for Smackdown since Daniel Bryan was back in the ring and I took the offer.

But, it was just an interim job...

 **Interviewer** : How did you feel when your wife took the offer?

 **Scottie** : I...I felt like I was just a fill in for someone better. I didn't like it.

-SD-

Smackdown Live

4 Weeks till Clash of Champions

The arena was dark. Then a red spotlight up in the ring and Rahzel was in the ring, wearing the same attire from last week sitting on a steel chair in the middle of the ring. The crowd cheered The Big Bad Wolf, chanting "Welcome Back"

"For almost 11 months, you as well as myself have heard Raij brag and boast about himself, saying he was the mastermind on taking me out of the ring. That I was his inspiration on being better than I am. For somewhat, I was happy for him.

"But, you were Mr. Money in The Bank because I didn't prevent it. You won the WWE Championship because I didn't prevent it. But hearing you say you made sure that I was gone for almost a year changed me. I reinvent myself.

"I looked at my flaws and improve on them. I looked on my appearance and improve on it. I was a man. But I am better, stronger, deadlier.

"Last week Raij, that was just an appetizer. I am going to beat 11 months of pain, frustration, and anger on you. I'm going to beat the hell out of you. If anyone gets in my way, I will go through you. Anyone who puts their hands on Raij before me, will be put down. Pretty much, The Smackdown locker room is put on notice as of right now!

Now, I'm tired of talking. GET OUT HERE AND RECEIVE YOUR PUNISHMENT!"

 **Tom** : Rahzel not wasting time. We want Raij now.

 **Graves** : The WWE Champion is busy and will not answer to this maniac after the attack during his celebration last week.

 **Saxton** : Do you think Rahzel cares about Raij, Corey. He going to tear everyone to make it to Raij.

Rahzel toss the chair out of the ring, waiting for The WWE Champion to get out. But someone else walked out there.

 **Tom** : Finn Balor

 **Graves** : Balor Club is for everyone. But I doubt that Rahzel wants to be apart of the club right now.

 **Balor** : First and foremost, welcome back Rahzel. Now, I know you're looking for Raij and after last week, it was damn good to see someone make him shut up.

But, I am looking for Raij to get my WWE Championship back. I hate to tell you, but I'm getting my hands on him first. If you want to put me down, it's fine because based on every reinvention you been through, you never beat me.

Rahzel sneered at the fact about him and Finn. He was right, he never beat him since NXT. But now, it was different.

"Why don't you get in this ring and found out the worst way to piss me off. I'll make sure to make it very painful."

Finn starts to make his way to the ring. Zell waits for him to enter the ring, but music of the new Smackdown General Manager playing and Lilith Ace came out.

 **Lilith** : Finn, Rahzel, I know that you two want to fight. But it's not going to work as I'm running the show. Finn, you have a match schedule tonight against Rusev. Rahzel, I know how much you want to get your hands on Raij. But Finn is right, he has a rematch against Raij for The WWE Championship at Clash of Champions (Where both Raw and Smackdown championships are on the line in one night).

That means you're gonna have to wait to deal with Raij later on. But if you want action, you'll have tonight against a local superstar. Finn, Rahzel, have a good night and Zell, your match is up next.

-SD-

Finn Balor vs Rusev

 **Tom** : Rusev is looking for The Machka Kick. Finn dodge the kick.

 **Saxton** : Balor hits the Slingblade!

 **Graves** : Balor Club is trying to take over Rusev Day! It's a crime!

Finn await at the opposite end of the turnbuckle for the drop kick. He hits Rusev who fell down and in position for The Coup de Grace. But Raij slide in the ring and attack The leader of Balor Club and the referee disqualified the match.

 **Tom** : Raij just cost Finn Balor the match!

 **Graves** : No, he didn't. He saved Rusev Day!

Rusev and Aiden English joined Raij in the attack, kicking Finn as he was down. But the playing starts to look slightly even. Rahzel runs out and slides into the ring and spears Aiden.

 **Tom** : The Big Bad Wolf in the hunt.

Rusev looks to attack Zell, but he was caught into a Belly to Belly Suplex. Then, he turns his attention to Raij who was still attacking his Clash opponent. Rahzel makes his former best friend turn around and attack him.

The Bulgarian Brute gets up to strike Zell, but Finn rescues him and clothesline Rusev out of the ring. Rahzel takes the champ down into a Rear Naked Choke, wrapping his legs around Raij's torso, tightening the grip.

Raij was passed out and the referees come in the ring and pull the champ off him.

 **Tom** : Raij is in double trouble. Rahzel wants his head and Finn wants the championship.

Rahzel gets up, telling the refs to get away from him. He looks at Finn, pull him around and DDT him down to the middle of the ring.

"HE'S MINE, FINNEGAN! BACK OFF!"

 **Tom** : Rahzel claiming his prey. What is going on?

 **Saxton** : Raij got his wish. He got what everyone wants. The target gets bigger on his back.

 **Tom** : But Rahzel warned the locker room. They touch Raij, he'll destroy them. But Raij is dealing with two men who want him dead.


	4. Chapter 3

**Charlotte**

: Rahzel is a good man and a great friend. We didn't have a good friendship in 2016 and we barely talked in 2017. But, his friends were worried about him...and I was too. He didn't speak to anyone when he had to relinquish the Intercontinental Championship.

When you're close to him, you know he was in bad shape at that time. But when he came back, smiling at the carnage he made, that smile was what I wanted to see.

-SD-

I walked backstage after taking care of Raij and Finn. Charlotte was talking to Shinsuke before turning towards me.

 **Charlotte** : Hey Russ.

"Hello Charlotte. Hope you're doing well after the attack from Sonya."

 **Charlotte** : I'll live. I was wondering if you want to eat and catch up since you came back.

"Yeah. Let me change and chat with Sinzu and we'll go."

Charlotte gives me a thumbs up and goes to change clothes. I go to do the same thing. After a change of clothes and goodnight chat with my girlfriend, I drive to a steakhouse to meet Charlotte.

I made it to the table and sat in front of The Queen. The two of us talked about what happen during my injury. I apologize to her for not talking to her when I was gone. She knows how I act. When I'm depressed, I shut people out, so I don't become a bother or I don't snap at them.

 **Charlotte** : Russell, I know how you feel. But I told you don't forget that I'm here for you.

"Thank you, Ash. I didn't forget. I just needed to approve myself to get better. Be better than I was last year. I don't want to just come back, beat the unholy alliance out of Raij and then work on being The WWE Champion."

Before Charlotte can talk, I see her eyes widen.

 **Becky** : Hey Ashley.

 **Charlotte** : Hey...Becca

I didn't turn to to Becky. I kept on looking at the menu. But I felt my anger rise at the next voice I heard.

 **Raij** : Hey Charlotte. Who's your guest?

I didn't turn around to the "couple." They walked around to see me there. Raij rolled his eyes and sighed.

 **Raij** : Russell.

"Raijn"

Becky sat next to Charlotte and Raij sat next to his girlfriend. It was quiet, awkwardly quiet. The best friends chatted with each other. But Raij and I, nothing. There was nothing to talk about.

 **Charlotte** : Russ? Raij? Can ya'll say anything?

 **Raij** : Russell, screw you

"Screw you too. See, we just said something to each other."

 **Becky** : We all know Russell and Raijn won't talk to each other.

 **Raij** : No, I would talk, but only if Russell say I'm better than him.

Cutting my steak, I slam my fork on the piece of meat. I sneered at the champion, smirking at him.

"When you beat me, then I'll say it. Until then..."

 **Raij** : Is that why I'm The WWE Champion before you? Did you know Brick became The Universal Champion before you. How about that Russ Russ. The two men that you left became the champions you couldn't be. Along with that, I'm with the most beautiful lady, your former crush.

It's very amazing, isn't it, Russell?

I only smiled at Raij. Deep down, I was happy for him. I felt bad for him when he wasn't in the Cruiserweight Division and he had nothing to do. Once I was gone, he got what he wanted. Was I jealous? Yes. But I am proud of him.

The dinner continue to be awkward till I left. I waved Charlotte goodbye and didn't say anything to the couple. I wanted to head back to the hotel. In the morning, I need to work off that steak.

-Smackdown Live-

3 Weeks till Clash of Champions

Lilith was in the ring to start the show. The crowd cheered on for the General Manager.

 **Lilith** : We are 3 weeks away from Clash of Champions, where all Smackdown Live championships will be on the line. Especially, The WWE Championship when Finn Balor will revoke his rematch clause against the champ, Raij.

Now, after last weeks incident during the match between Finn and Rusev, when Raij intervene. So, we will have a rematch tonight in a steel cage. Raij, you will be busy as you will go one on one with Karl Anderson.

Before Lilith can continue, the lights went off and back on as Rahzel walked to the ring. He slide in the ring and got into the GM's face, grabbing her mic.

"Lilith, congratulations on the job you're doing. But ever since I came back, I haven't got what I wanted. So what do I have to do, Lil. Do I have to beat all of these superstars in the back? Do I have to beat the staff and workers?

"Maybe I have to put someone in charge in harms way? Huh, Lil?

"So, you have one thing to do. I want Raij, in this ring, right now. Whatever I'm done with him, Finnegan will have whats left at Clash of Champions."

Rahzel stare at Lilith at her face. But he turn his attention to the stage. Raij walked out with a group of security and a man in a suit. The Big Bad Wolf began to getting out of the ring.

 **Raij**

: Hold on, Rahzel. Before you run over here, attack the security guards and attack me. I got some news that you and the abomination we call a General Manager and a Comissioner, who isn't here tonight.

This is here is my lawyer. In his hands is a force of hand I thought I never had to do. But you left me no chance, Rahzel. It's terrible sad that if Smackdown management can't do anything, so I had to do something.

In my lawyers hand is a Restraining Order against Mr. Rahzel. This is where the fun part comes in. If he comes near me and, and I know he will. If he comes near and attacks me, I will sue World Wrestling Entertainment.

The crowd booed The WWE Champion after the news he deliver. Lilith started to freak out while Rahzel kept his eyes on his ex best friend.

 **Raij** : Thats right. I will take the WWE away from The McMahons and maybe I'll take it to a much deserving country like my home, India where they treat their own warriors like royalty. So, the one who can control the destiny of the WWE is your Brother in Law, Lilith.

Rahzel laughs at the champs legal threat, giving him a standing ovation. Lilith on the other hand wasn't too happy. This was bad news for her and the company. The fact that Rahzel is a hot head and would do anything to rip Raij's head off.

"Raij, since you can't come over to me. Can you have one of your security guards to begin the order file to Miss Lilith, please."

The WWE Champion hand over the file to a guard and he walked over to the ring. He gave Zell the file, which he gave to his Sister in Law. Lilith was confused on what was going on, but it didn't take long to know Rahzel had a plan.

The Big Bad Wolf attack the guard, punching his head a couple of times before kicking him out of the ring. Rahzel slide out of the ring, grab the beaten guard and threw him into the steel steps. He continue on two more times before grabbing the mic.

"Raij, you can hide behind security guards. You can hide behind lawyers. You can run to another country and hide there. But, there is **nothing** that will stop me from beating the hell out of you!

That restraining order has to expired. When it does, your ass is **mine**!"

 **Graves** : Raij has outsmarted The Big Bad Wolf and now, he can't put his hands on him.

 **Saxton** : Corey, your job is on the line. The superstars, the staff, our jobs are on the line. Rahzel is a ticking bomb, ready to explode.

 **Tom** : The Big Bad Wolf indeed has the future of the WWE in his hands. What is going to happen now between the former best friends.

-SD-

I walked backstage, irritated and annoyed. Renee Young walked up to me, wanting an interview.

 **Renee** : Rahzel, how are you feeling that the company and superstars and staff's job is in your hands?

"I could give a damn about this place and the jobs of everyone here. I want Raij and I will fin-"

I was attack from behind, getting punched by Finn Balor. I pushed him off me to get up. When I did, I was drop kicked into the metal garage gate. I growled at the leader of Balor Club.

 **Finn** : I didn't forget what you did to me last week.

Finn walked off before I could get up. Oh Finnegan, you don't want to play this game with me.


	5. Chapter 4

Smackdown Live

2 weeks till Clash of Champions

Before the show

Lilith paced around the office, waiting for Shane McMahon to arrive. Wasn't long till he arrived inside.

 **Lilith** : Shane, please tell it's not true.

 **Shane** : As much as I want to, it's true. The restraining order is for real. If Rahzel gets his hands on Raij, it may be the end of the WWE.

That's why we're going to have extra security for Raij. For Rahzel, he's going to have a group of officers with him. I don't care if he has to go to the bathroom. They will be with him as he's on this show.

 **Lilith** : Good. But we can't keep this up forever though. There has-

The General Manager was interrupt by the door being busted open and two superstars fighting.

Rahzel and Finn Bálor brawled in the room, referees pulling the rivals apart.

 **Shane** : Hey! Hey! Stop it, right now! You two have been a thorn in each others sides for the past two weeks. Tonight, for the first time since NXT, Rahzel will go one on one with Finn Bálor!

Now, get them out of here!

Finn walk out with the referees.

 **Shane** : Rahzel.

The Big Bad Wolf turn to The Commissioner of Smackdown Live.

 **Shane** : I don't know how to tell you this, but you already know that the future of WWE is in your hands. The jobs of the superstars, the employees, and the staf-

Rahzel grab Shane and push him against the wall. The referees try to get him to let go, but Zell wasn't going to let that happen without giving a piece of his mind.

"Yes rich boy, I know that. You don't have everyone nagging at you all week about it. I don't care about The WWE or the future of it. I want Raij.

"But maybe you can get that to happen. Find a way for me to tear Raij up and I'll make sure you and everybody here works another week. But if you fail, I won't hesistate for everyone to join the unemployment line.

"The clock is ticking, Shane O'. Tick, tock, tick, tock..."

Rahzel let go of Shane, repeating "Tick tock" before leaving the office.

-SD-

 **Renee**

: Standing with me at this time, the man who will face Rahzel tonight and face Raij at Clash of Champions for The WWE Championship, Finn Bálor.

Finn, tonight you'll go one on one with Rahzel for the first time since NXT. But are you having concerns about him as he is a dangerous threat since he came back?

 **Finn** : Renee, I am not concern for the so-called "Big Bad Wolf." I have fought him three time back in NXT. Two of those times for The NXT Championship. All three times I've beaten him.

As for his new recarnation, I'm not afraid of him. But someone has to fight against him. He has the future of the superstars that work their ass off to get to The WWE. Men and women who had dreams to come here from around the world.

He says he doesn't care about us. Someone has stop him. Someone has to make him think of what will happen to the superstars, the staff, the commentators, everyone. If no one going to stand up to him, I will.

Tonight will not be any different than back down at NXT. I will beat him again.

-SD-

Raij look at his WWE Championship, smiling at the sight of it.

 **Raij** : I can't believe your advice worked. Now, Rahzel and Finn will destroy each other. I know that Rahzel's hatred for Finn will get him to destroy Balor Club, leaving him less than 100% and I'll will beat him at Clash of Champions.

All thanks to you.

Raij turns to see Scottie Ace smiling at the champ.

 **Scottie** : Of course. Once the superstars see that Rahzel can't be trusted because he's a hot head. They'll leave to Raw or the situation will escalate getting Mr. McMahon to fire Lilith, giving me the job. I will fire Rahzel and Smackdown Live will be saved.

 **Saxton** : I can't believe this. It was Scottie that give Raij the idea for the restraining order against his own brother.

 **Graves** : Raij know Rahzel. But Scottie knows him better that the champ. Think about how long Rahzel talk to his brother about revenge against Raij over and over. The GM job was important to Scottie and he will find a way to get it. Even if it means getting his wife fired.

-SD-

Rahzel vs Finn Balor

Finn and Rahzel punch each other, trying to take each other down. Finn kicks Zell on the right side of his body, turning around to hit The Overhead Kick, but was dodged. Rahzel perform a Chop Block on right leg of Finn, continuing on punishing the limb.

 **Tom** : Corey, you and I seen these two superstars battle at NXT. Do you believe that this is Rahzel's time to win?

 **Graves** : Yes, I do. Rahzel has to prove his change by defeating the man he can't beat. Last year around this time, he defeated Sami Zayn to regain The Intercontinental Champion. He never defeated Sami in NXT. Now, this is a changed Rahzel. Dangerous, deadlier, and heartless. He has to beat Finn Balor to prove to the non-believers.

 **Saxton** : Looks like The Big Bad Wolf could do it as he's attacking the right leg of Finn.

-Later on-

Finn started to come back, elbowing The Big Bad Wolf in the shoulder, getting him off his leg. The leader of Balor Club start to punch Rahzel as well as getting punched. He won the fight, Irish whipping Zell to the ropes.

Rahzel went for a Clothesline from Hell, but Balor duck down from the attack and hit The Overhead Kick. The Big Bad Wolf got up and went for another clothesline, but Finn hit The Slingblade.

Limping to the turnbuckle, Balor waited for Rahzel to get up. Once he was up, Finn perform The Shotgun Dropkick, knocking The Wolf to turnbuckle behind him and he fell down.

 **Tom** : Rahzel is in place. Finn with the bad leg is, heading over and up to the turnbuckle.

 **Saxton** : Finn is up, Zell is at the drop point. Coup de Grâce!

Finn hit the Coup de Grâce on Rahzel, but didn't pin him as the right leg hurt.

 **Tom** : Balor is wasting time, he needs to go for the pin.

Finn went towards The Big Bad Wolf, but he kip up, brushing off the stomp and shaking his head slowly at him.

 **Tom** : What?!

 **Saxton** : How?

 **Graves** : Wow!

The Balor Club leader limp up and went for another Slingblade, but Rahzel got him up in a Uranage Back Breaker, then roll him into a Rear Naked Choke, locking his leg with Balor's hurt right leg.

 **Tom** : Balor is in trouble! Rahzel has him in the middle of the ring!

Finn couldn't move as he was losing oxygen. The leader of Balor Club was forced to tap out.

 **Greg** : Here's your winner, Rahzel!

 **Graves** : Rahzel did it! He finally beat him!

 **Tom** : Rahzel has beaten Finn Balor, choking him out till he tapped.

 **Graves** : Rahzel has dream about the day he beat Finn Balor and he did it!

 **Saxton** : Finn gave it his all, but it wasn't enough as Rahzel won.

 **Graves** : By the way, Finn has lost to all three RowdyRuff Boyz.

 **Tom** : Well Finn needs to worry about Raij and The WWE Championship as next week will be Clash of Champions.

-SD-

I celebrate my win against Finn with a drink of water. But it didn't last as I was approached by Tye Dillinger.

 **Tye** : Listen, Zell. You may not like the superstars here or anybody. But I like my job and seeing Finn do his damnest to beat you. You will not cost my job and I want to fight you.

I got in his face, his eyes looking into my yellow eyes. I laughed in his face before walking away. I wasn't going to deal with this loser.


	6. Chapter 5

**Interviewer** : You went through an excellent change. How hard was it to change to a new diet.

"It wasn't easy. But I had to change to show everyone that I was going new and improved. I asked Finn Bálor, Jinder Mahal, etc for tips. I ate strictly to protein.

"I look at myself in the mirror and saw the results of my recovery plan. I'm not one to stick to a plan for long. But I was proud of myself. Something that rarely happens.

-SD-

Smackdown Live

2 Weeks till Clash of Champions

Tye Dillinger walked backstage, asking staff members if they seen Rahzel. Renee walked up to The Perfect 10.

 **Renee** : Tye, why did you challenge Rahzel last week?

 **Tye** : Someone has to stand up to him. He says he doesn't care about The WWE or anyone that isn't Raij.

I've been in this business for too long to let him ruin my hard work, my journey to the WWE to be destroyed by The Big Bad Wolf.

Last week, he laughed at my challenge. This week, he won't be laughing.

-SD-

Peyton Royce and Billie Kay we're talking to each other. Billie was naming off superstars for Peyton to mimic.

 **Billie** : This is a stretch. But can you do Rahzel?

Peyton clear her throat, channeling her inner Big Bad Wolf. She started to mimic him while her partner laughs.

But she stops talking, causing Billie to stop laughing.

 **Billie** : Come on Peyton, continue. Say you'll huff and puff and blow your house down.

Her IIconic partner kept quiet, making her turn to her. Billie's happy expression turn into fear as she saw Rahzel behind Peyton.

He got close to her ear while Peyton kept on breathing.

"Why did you stop? Come on, Peyton, make fun of me. Do I look like a Damn clown? Do I, Peyton?

"You're such a comedian. At least, you have a 2nd job so when I cost you this job, I won't feel bad. Now, get the hell away from me."

The IIconics ran away from the hallway while Zell laughed as he walked away.

-SD-

 **Greg** : Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome back to Smackdown Live!

James Ellsworth walked out to an arena of cheers as he walked to the ring. But those cheers would turn to gasp.

 **Tom** : Oh no! Rahzel just rushed out here and attack Ellsworth.

 **Saxton** : Why is he doing this?

Rahzel watch James crawled to the ring. Pulling himself up with the ropes, James look at his attacker get close to him.

When Zell got close, he was superkick in the face.

 **Saxton** : No Chin Music!

 **Graves** : But look.

Rahzel rub his jaw, still standing from the kick and smiled. He grab Ellsworth and threw him into the steel steps.

The Big Bad Wolf rolled The Chinless Wonder into the ring, walking up the steps and entering the ring.

 **Tom** : What is Rahzel trying to prove?

James slowly pick himself up as Zell watch from behind, waiting for his prey to get up.

 **Tom** : Rahzel gets him up and hits The Uranage Back Breaker.

After the back breaker, Rahzel put on an inverted Crossface on Ellsworth, watching him pass out to his submission move.

A group of referees ran out trying to get Zell off the man. The Big Bad Wolf kick him out of the ring and grab the Mic. A red spotlight shine on him.

"A great man once said " _Any man who two hands has a fighting chance_."

"I have watch The Smackdown locker room do nothing but bitch about opportunities not given to them when all they've done is nothing!

"Everybody wants to be handed titles instead of fighting for them. The superstars walk backstage carefree. But that ended when I came back.

"I can end everybody's career with a snap of my finger and a punch to Raij's face. So to everyone in the back, the warnings are over and I'm going to strike fear into all of you.

"Tye Dillinger, you challenge me to a match last week and I laugh it off. I did that because you don't mean a thing to me.

"What have you done since you came from NXT? I can tell you. You've done nothing but become a loser. You're not a superstar. You're just a number.

"You try to come at me last year when I was the Intercontinental Champion and I laugh it off because you are a loser.

"You're not worthy to me. You're not even worthy for a beat down. You're not superstar, Tye. You're a number. You're just a gimmick.

"You're not Tye Dillinger. You're a man these people will always remember being. Superkicked by Shawn Michaels. You're not The Perfect 10. You are Stan!"

The lights went on after Rahzel drop the mic. He was attack from behind by Tye Dillinger, punching him in the head.

 **Tom** : Tye Dillinger said Rahzel won't be laughing tonight and didn't agree on what he heard.

Tye kept on the barrage on punches and kicks while the crowd chanted "10."

The Perfect 10 picked Zell up on his shoulders and hit his finisher, The Tyebreaker, leaving him in the middle of the ring, down on the mat.

 **Tom** : Tye Dillinger made sure he got Rahzel's attention after the attack.

 **Graves** : He just dug himself a deeper grave. Rahzel won't stand for this.

Tye walk up the stage, doing his 10 taunt to the crowd till he saw Rahzel kip up and rub his face. He look at Tye, laughing and shaking his head.

 **Graves** : That attack didn't faze The Big Bad Wolf. Especially,didn't gain his attention.

 **Tom** : What does Dillinger have to do to get Rahzel's attention

-SD-

Smackdown Live

6 days till Clash of Champions

Tye finish beating Aiden English in a match. But after the match, he continue attacking The Artist while the referee push him off.

"Dillinger. Dillinger. Dillinger!"

Tye looked at the screen, seeing Rahzel applauding The Perfect 10.

"Look at you, Tye. Who knew you had this viciousness in you, man. I love it. Show me how back you want this job. Fight like your job, no. Fight like your life depends on it.

"You've gotten my attention, Tye. But it comes at a terrible price. I've talk to the GM and you get your wish. At Clash of Champions, it will be you and me, one on one.

"You will know that I am a **heartless** , **soulless** , **fearless** man. You won't even know where you at after I'm finished with you. Good luck."

 **Tom** : Tye Dillinger gets what he wants. This Sunday, The Perfect 10 vs The Big Bad Wolf.

 **Graves** : But can he take down Rahzel? Ever since his return, Zell hasn't been beaten.

 **Saxton** : It's a must win for Tye.

-RZ-

WWE Clash of Champions

Preshow

 **Tag Team Gauntlet**

Winner faces The Raw Tag Team Champions

Rahzel vs Tye Dillinger

Main Show

 **Cruiserweight Championship**

Mustafa Ali (C) vs Hideo Itami

 **Raw Tag Team Championship**

Author of Pain (C) vs ???

 **SD Women's Championship**

Asuka (C) vs Naomi

 **SD Tag Team Championship**

The New Day (C) vs Sanity

 **Fatal 4 Way**

 **Raw Women's Championship**

Nia Jax (C) vs Ember Moon vs Sasha Banks vs Ruby Riott

 **Intercontinental Championship**

Bobby Roode (C) vs Jinder Mahal

 **5-Man Elimination**

 **United States Championship**

Samoa Joe (C) vs Jeff Hardy vs AJ Styles vs Daniel Bryan vs Big Cass

 **Triple Threat**

 **Universal Championship**

Roman Reigns (C) vs Seth Rollins vs Braun Strowman

 **WWE Championship**

Raij (C) vs Finn Bálor


	7. Chapter 6

I traveled to The Performance Center to see Sinzu train. From what the trainers and Coach Matt Bloom been saying she's been approving and soon will be on NXT.

Sinzu walked up to me, high fiving me and give me a hug.

 **Sinzu** : Did you see me out there.

"Yes I did. You did great in the ring. You been improving so much from last year. Now, you'll do get on NXT fighting for the chance to become NXT Women's champion."

 **Sinzu** : I hope so. How are you been since you came back.

"I've been better. But I'm still trying to be better. I got my first PPV match this Sunday."

 **Sinzu** : You'll do great, Russ. This is what you wanted to do. What you been training for. Go get it, babe.

"Thanks sweetheart."

My relationship with Sinzu has gotten better. After what I believe breaking her heart for falling for Becky's seduction. We barely got together due to our wrestling schedule and Sinzu's training. But things change when I got hurt.

She was my rock when I was depressed and she help me out on my training to get back to shape and my wrestling skills back in track. Sinzu and I have been really close and completes my heart.

I wouldn't trade her for anything or anyone.

WWE Clash of Champions Kickoff Show

 **Renee** : As we get close to the start of Clash of Champions, we have one more match here on the preshow. From Smackdown Live, The Perfect 10, Tye Dillinger challenge The Big Bad Wolf, Rahzel.

Rahzel has return from his injury from last year and has his eyes set on Raij, the WWE Champion. But now, he's been on a tear of threatening to attack Raij and having him sue and take down The WWE. Tye wants to stop him.

Booker, what do you think Tye has to do to stop Rahzel?

 **Booker** : I think Rahzel is a hothead who wants revenge on Raij and if he touch him, we won't have a job. He has improved since his return and more vicious. He's taking his anger out on everyone else.

 **King** : Raij is smart. But he got that suggestion from his brother, Scottie and it has to hurt Rahzel about that.

Booker, what you said about Rahzel taking out his anger, he going to make Smackdown his warzone. He's going to destroy everyone there till Raij is the only one left. He started with Finn Balor and continues tonight with Tye Dillinger.

 **Renee** : Well guys, the match is getting ready to start so lets take it to the ring.

Rahzel vs Tye Dillinger

 **Greg**

: This match is for one fall.

From Niagara Falls, weighting in at 223 lbs. He is The Perfect 10: Tye Dillinger

 **Tom** : Thank you Renee. Here's our Smackdown match on the kickoff show. Tom Philips, Corey Graves, Byron Saxton here from Smackdown Live.

Corey, 2 weeks ago, Tye attacked Zell after his attack on James Ellsworth. He got The Big Bad Wolf's attention. Is it worth it tonight?

 **Graves** : It won't be from the beating he's going to receive in the hands of Rahzel. The Big Bad Wolf is ready to tear him up.

 **Saxton** : Tye is going to give him a run for his money though.

The lights went off and the white noise was on the screen before going dark. A hooded Rahzel walked out in the pitch black with a spotlight on him.

 **Greg** : From Charlotte, NC, weighing in at 210 lbs. The Big Bad Wolf, Rahzel.

 **Tom** : At this time last year, Rahzel was in a Tag Team Championship with former Smackdown Superstar, Jasper Goodnight and won The Smackdown Live Tag Team Championships as well regaining The Intercontinental Championship from then champion, Sami Zayn.

 **Graves** : Then two days after he injured his shoulder. But he is back, bigger, badder and ready to destroy anyone that stands in his way.

 **Saxton** : He does have a target on his back. He touch Raij, the future of The WWE will be in trouble.

Rahzel stared at Dillinger with his yellow contacts, ready to pounce on The Perfect 10. The Referee checked on the competitors and rang the bell.

Tye went on the attack, punching Rahzel in the face a couple of times. The Big Bad Wolf was just eating the attack, not being effected. Rahzel slap Tye off him, slapping him three more times before hitting The Perfect 10 with a clothesline.

Zell walked over to the prone body of Dillinger, looking for a limb to work on, stomping on the left leg. He slam his knee on the leg and put it on a submission hold. Tye crawled to the ropes and the ref got Zell off him.

Waiting for his prey to get up, Rahzel ran behind Dillinger and chop block the leg.

 **Tom** : Rahzel dissecting the left leg of Tye Dillinger.

 **Graves** : It's going to take out Dillinger's Tyebreaker. Rahzel studies his opponents, learning their pros and try to taking them out.

Later on

Rahzel put the hurt left leg of Tye Dillinger in a Knee Bar. The Perfect 10 was in pain due to The Big Bad Wolf attacking the leg through the match. He crawled to the near ropes, stretching his arm out to get the hold off. With one pull closer, he made it and touch it.

The referee told Zeller to get off his opponent, counting to four when he got off the leg. Rahzel got up to a punch in the face. Tye limp to The Big Bad Wolf, continuing his attack. Zell backed up to the turnbuckle and Dillinger climb over him and punch him ten times with the crowd chanting "10."

 **Tom** : Tye Dillinger looking to beat Rahzel down.

Rahzel fell down to the mat as Tye went to the opposite turnbuckle, pulling his knee pad down for his finisher. He got in front of The Big Bad Wolf as he was getting up. He did his "10" taunt.

 **Graves** : What is Dillinger doing? He could capitalize!

Rahzel chop The Perfect 10 in the throat, kick him in the injured left knee, and hit The DDT in the middle of the ring. Capitalizing on the opportunity, The Big Bad Wolf put the hurt knee in the Knee Bar again, tightening the grip.

Dillinger was in so much pain, but he didn't want to give up against the man who could end his career. But in the end, he tapped out, causing the ref to ring the bell.

 **Greg** : Here's your winner, Rahzel!

 **Tom** : Tye had the opportunity to beat The Big Bad Wolf, but one mishap and Rahzel defeated him.

 **Graves** : This is going to eat Dillinger all night long. He messed up real badly.

Rahzel grab the mic and walk over to Tye Dillinger body.

"Congratulations, you prove to everyone that you're not The "Perfect" 10. You're a _**perfect**_ waste of time!"

The Big Bad Wolf drop the mic as he walked out of the ring. Tye laid in the ring, holding him leg, taking the words of Rahzel in his head.

 **Tom** : Rahzel has won, but that was harsh.

 **Graves** : Oh come off it, Philips. He said what was on his mind. Dillinger could've win the match if he didn't taunt at Rahzel.

 **Saxton** : That doesn't mean he could say something so hateful.

 **Tom** : Either way, The Big Bad Wolf continues his journey to find a way to Raij. The Perfect 10 is just another victim.

-RZ-

Champions

 **Tag**

Raw: Authors of Pain

SD: The New Day

 **Women's**

Raw: Nia Jax

SD: Asuka

 **Intercontinental**

Jinder Mahal

 **United States**

Samoa Joe

 **Universal**

Seth Rollins

 **WWE**

Raij


	8. Chapter 7

Smackdown Live

I made my way into the arena, heading to my usual dark area. My brother, Scottie step in my way.

"What do you want, traitor?"

 **Scottie** : Is that a way to talk to your brother?

"You gave a idiot a way to sue the company if I beat the hell out of him."

 **Scottie** : That's true. But I got something that may want to know. It's that time of year again. The Royal Rumble!

30 men fighting to have a one way ticket to Wrestlemania. But you know not to be going to The Rumble or Wrestlemania.

I was getting angry, grabbing Scottie by his collar and pushing him against the wall. I wasn't going to hear this asshat.

"I've missed Wrestlemania last year and I don't plan on missing it again!"

 **Scottie** : Then, you know what to do. Destroy and destroy, my younger brother.

"I'll do what I please. If that means destroying you, I won't have second thoughts or regrets."

I let go of him as I walked off. I got plans to wake up the superstars of this pathetic show.

-SD-

The superstars (With the exception of Rahzel and Finn Balor) were surrounding the ring as Scottie and The WWE Champion, Raij stood in the ring.

 **Raij** : Clash of Champions was a great night for the Smackdown champions, especially for your WWE Champion as once again, I've defeated Finn Balor.

But what if last Sunday was the final time you'll see Clash of Champions? All because of The Big Bad Wolf, Rahzel. I don't trust him. He can show up anywhere, anytime. He hits me, I'll end this company with a snap of my fingers.

The management of Smackdown Live has been quiet and haven't talk to their superstars about they're going to do about this. So, Shane and Lilith, let's hear it because the former interim General Manager has a plan.

 **Tom** : What is Raij going on about?

 **Graves** : Quiet Philips. This is the safety of Smackdown Live as well as The WWE from our Champion.

Shane McMahon and Lilith Ace walked on the stage.

 **Shane** : Raij, thank you for your concern. But, you could've talk to us in private and not out in the public.

 **Raij** : You got a raving lunatic running here and all these superstars are concern about their future. We're concern about what you will do about Rahzel. So before you say what you will do, Scottie, tell them what you would do.

 **Scottie** : Thank you, Raij. What I would do with Mr. Rahzel, my brother. I have two things: The first thing is transfer him with to Monday Night Raw, he'll deal with your sister, Stephanie McMahon and GM Kurt Angle. He'll be far from Smackdown till our Co-Branded PPVs

 **Lilith** : and the other thing?

 **Scottie** : He's suspended till after Wrestlemania so these superstars can have their moment on The Grandest Stage of Them All while he thinks about what he's doing is wrong.

 **Lilith** : Well I'm glad we're talking about thinking about what is wrong, Raij, you won at Clash of Champions because of interference from Scottie. There for next week's Wild Card Finals, you will put The WWE Championship on the line again against Finn Balor. This time in a steel cage.

 **Shane** : As for Rahzel, his business is our concern and he's not bothering you, Raij. We will take your ideas into consideration. But to prepare for his Championship match next week, Finn Balor will take on Scottie Ace tonight.

 **Raij** : That's good, Shane-O. But if you don't do something about Rahzel, I hate for the Smackdown superstars to walk out on you two, gaining the attention a certain Chairman, a certain McMahon to fix the problem.

 **Tom** : The WWE Champion just threaten to walk out and gain the attention of The Chairman of WWE, Mr. McMahon.

 **Saxton** : This is just to provoke Rahzel to do something. I believe Rahzel isn't that crazy to do.

 **Graves** : Oh, shut it, Saxton. Rahzel doesn't care about anyone but Raij. He even said it. Rahzel has an addiction and it's going to ruin him and everyone in The WWE.

-24-

 **Interviewer** : How did you feel about Scottie trying to ruin you as a General Manager?

 **Lilith** : It's crazy for my husband not only trying to ruin his own brother, but his wife. He wanted the job. But I had something planned for him.

-SD-

Tye Dillinger was sitting down on the equipment box, thinking about his match against Rahzel and the words he heard from him after the bell.

 **Renee** : Tye, what are you going to do after Rahzel called you a waste of time?

The Perfect 10 looked at Renee, thinking of an answer to her question. But he sighed as he stood up and left the area.

-SD-

The Usos were in the ring with microphones, pacing in the ring.

 **Jimmy** : Clash of Champions, Sanity couldn't get the job done.

 **Jay** : Back to the insane asylum!

 **Jimmy** : The Club couldn't get it done.

 **Jay** : Club shut down!

 **Jimmy** : Bludgeon Brothers hammered down

 **Jay** : Back wherever you two came from!

 **Jimmy** : Looks like there's only team that can take down The New Day and their tag team record

 **Jay** : The ones they haven't faced yet!

 **Jimmy** : Next week, the penitentiary is open and there's only one team walking out with The Smackdown Live Tag Team Championship!

 **Jay** : It's not paranoia! It's The Us-

 **Tom**

: Oh, no. Rahzel is here.

 **Graves** : That means one of The Usos is his victim.

Rahzel enter the ring and grab the mic Jay was holding.

"This is sad. One of the best tag teams that ran rickshaw in 2017 is talking about what they're going to do next week. Well, that's next week. I'm here to kick one of your asses. So find out which one of you wants this work while I wait for a referee to come out."

Jay wanted to fight The Big Bad Wolf. So did Jimmy. But only one of them can face him.

Rahzel vs Jay Uso

Later on

Jay Uso went on a barrage of punches and slaps on The Big Bad Wolf on the turnbuckle. While he was stunned, The Samoan ran to the other turnbuckle and ran back, hitting The Corner Splash.

Jay would hit The Corner Splash two more times till Zell slump down on the bottom turnbuckle.

Jay said "Us" before running to hit their Uncle, Umaga's hip attack to the corner. But it was interrupted when Rahzel clothesline him in the middle.

 **Tom** : Rahzel almost taking Jay's head off.

Rahzel grabbed The Uso brother up and perform a Ripcord DDT, turning it into a Arm Trapped Crossface.

Jay crawled to the ropes, but The Big Bad Wolf roll each other back away from the ropes. The Uso tapped out.

 **Greg** : Here's your winner, Rahzel.

 **Tom** : Rahzel has beaten Jay Uso.

 **Saxton** : Jay was close to winning the match, but Rahzel had answer for every move for him.

 **Graves** : Zell is just unstoppable. The Big Bad Wolf is smart like a Alpha of the pack. Doesn't how many beatings he can take, he stays on top of his matches.

Rahzel picked up the mic while Jimmy checked on his brother.

"That was a good match, Jay. But if you look pathetic next week like you were tonight. You can kiss those tag team titles goodbye."

Zell dropped the mic, walking to the back as the spotlight shined on him. Jimmy mouthed off his complaint at The Big Bad Wolf.


	9. Chapter 8

Smackdown Champions

Tag Team

The New Day

Women's

Asuka

United States

Samoa Joe

WWE

Raij

-RZ-

Smackdown Live

4 weeks till Royal Rumble

 **Tom** : Welcome to the first Smackdown Live of 2019. Tom Philips, Corey Graves and Byron Saxton here. Happy New Year, gentlemen.

 **Graves** : Thank you, Philips. Nothing like celebrating the new year with some Smackdown action.

 **Saxton** : Especially when it's Royal Rumble season. Last night on Raw, we learn some names on who going to be in the mens and women whose going in the Royal Rumble Match.

Tonight, we'll learn The Smackdown superstars who'll join the match.

 **Tom** : We do know who is the first Smackdown superstar whose joining the Men's Royal Rumble Match.

-RZ-

The red lit room surrounded by darkness was the location of The Big Bad Wolf. His back was turned showing the back of his shirt with his wolf head insignia with the RZ on it.

He turn around, revealing the front of the shirt that said "Heartless, Soulless, Hellbent."

"I am Public Enemy #1. Everyone in The WWE wants my head. I can end the careers on all the hard working men and women with an iron fist to Raij's face.

"I journey to see if people show why they're here when they battle men. I want them to pour their heart, soul, blood, and sweat in the ring.

"I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for Raij the coward. But, there is another way.

"At The Royal Rumble, I will show 29 men, Raw, Smackdown, whoever how heartless, how soulless I really am. I will destroy those who stand in my way to face Raij for The WWE Championship at Wrestlemania.

"For those brave 29 men, may whoever you pray for help because they can't save you... **from me**."

-RZ-

 **Tom** : Rahzel is the first of many Smackdown superstars to enter The Rumble. But will Raij walk out of The Royal Rumble as WWE Champion?

As of today, General Manager, Lilith Ace tweeted out

 **PuertoRicanButterfly** : _Due to the interference of (TheRealScottAce) Scottie Ace last weeks #sdlive #wildcardfinals, (IndiasGoldenBoy) Raij will face FinnBálor at #RoyalRumble._

 _Also (TheRealScottAce) is hereby # **fired**._

 **Graves** : Our General Manager fired her husband via a tweet!

 **Saxton** : He deserved it for his interferences in two WWE title matches!

 **Tom** : The challenger, Finn Bálor reply to the news, saying:

 **FinnBálor** : _Thank you (PuertoRicanButterfly) Lilith. As for (IndiasGoldenBoy), nothing will save you this time. Not from him_.

-RZ-

Rahzel stood in the ring with a mic in his hands and the red spotlight on him.

"Tonight, you heard me when I said that I will be in The Royal Rumble Match.

"As I prepare to win it, on the upcoming weeks I am challenging anyone in the locker room to face me. Now, get out here and get put to sleep."

 **Tom** : Rahzel is doing an open challenge.

 **Graves** : I don't it's a good idea for anyone to go against him. He'll make you won't make it to The Royal Rumble

The Usos theme played as Jimmy and Jay Uso walked out with mics.

 **Jimmy** : Rahzel, you fought my brother two weeks ago and called us pathetic.

Last week, we were the team The New Day had trouble with.

"Yeah, I saw that and you two still lost."

 **Jay** : Yeah we did. We were looking on taking our anger out on someone and luckily, here you are wanting a open challenge.

 **Jimmy** : You took on my bro. Tonight, you'll against me.

 **Jay** : Rahzel...

 **Usos** : Welcome to The Uso Penitentiary!

Jimmy went on the apron, before heasing inside. Rahzel smiled but held his hand out, stopping the referee.

"We ain't doing this thing tonight. You two want to beat me, both of you better be in this match. I want both of you right now!"

 **2 on 1 Handicap Match**

The Usos vs Rahzel

Later on

Rahzel had Jay on the mat, trying to lock in The Arm-Locked Crossface. The Uso elbow The Big Bad Wolf off him as he tries to tag his brother.

Jay show Zell get up, so he superkick him in the right leg that was hurt by the brothers. He leap to his brother, tagging him in.

 **Tom** : Tag made, Jimmy Uso clotheslines Rahzel. Another clothesline. Zeller is in the corner.

 **Saxton** : Here comes Jay!

 **Tom** : Jay Uso with The Corner Splash!

Rahzel took The Splash from both brothers, falling to the bottom of the turnbuckle.

Jimmy tagged in Jay, Irish Whipping him to Zell. But The Big Bad Wolf was up and hit The Uso Twin with a spear.

Jimmy went superkick Zell, but with his leg grabbed, he was pull into T-Bone Suplex position.

In time, Jay chop block the injured leg. While their opponent down on one leg, The Usos superkick Rahzel.

The Big Bad Wolf kip up and eats another superkick from the twins. They wait to see if he gets up again, but he doesn't.

 **Tom** : Jay pulling Rahzel in position. Tags in Jimmy.

 **Graves** : We're about to see a flying Uso!

Jimmy was up on the top turnbuckle, ready to hit The Splash. Rahzel kip up behind Jay's back and German Suplex him out of the ring.

Jimmy jumped off, hitting a Cross-Body on The Big Bad Wolf. But he was in for a surprise as Zell roll into the move, got up and hit The T-Bone Suplex.

After that, Rahzel put Jimmy in The Liontamer submission hold. The Uso tapped out.

 **Greg** : Here's your winner, Rahzel!

 **Tom** : What a match from all three superstars!

 **Graves** : Rahzel very reluctant again The Usos, despite the injured leg.

 **Saxton** : Jay and Jimmy Uso should be proud of their performance tonight.

Jay checked on his brother, helping him up. Rahzel looked at the former Smackdown Live Tag Champs, close to their face.

"Respect."

The Big Bad Wolf extends his hand out to the brothers. Jay shook his hand follow by Jimmy.

Rahzel went to exit the ring but he saw Tye Dillinger on the titantron.

 **Tye** : Great match, Rahzel. But I don't think anyone is going to challenge you next week.

Because I will answer your challenge next week. But I have a challenge of my own. Our match will be a last man standing match.

Rahzel smiled, nodding his head.

 **Tom** : I believe Rahzel just accepted the challenge. Next week, Rahzel vs Tye Dillinger in a Last Man Standing Match.


	10. Chapter 9

Smackdown Live

3 weeks till Royal Rumble

 **Tom** : We're 3 weeks till The Royal Rumble where 30 men and women will fight for their one way ticket to Wrestlemania.

Tonight, two superstars who announce their entry into The Royal Rumble will do battle in a Last Man Standing Match.

The Big Bad Wolf, Rahzel and The Perfect 10, Tye Dillinger. Renee Young interview Dillinger earlier today.

-SD-

 **Renee** : Thank you, Tye for joining me for this interview today.

 **Tye** : Thank you for having me, Renee.

 **Renee** : Tonight, you'll take on Rahzel once again, this time in a Last Man Standing Match.

If you don't mind, let's go back to Clash of Champions where you two fought each other. The ending show stalking Rahzel before he put you in The Knee Bar, making you tap.

What was going on in your head around the time?

 **Tye** : I thought I had the match. I wanted Rahzel to know what defeat was and tell him not to overlook me. But in the end...I was foolish and lost the match.

 **Renee** : Then, this was Rahzel's response.

 **Rahzel** : Congratulations, you prove to everyone that you're not The "Perfect" 10. You're a **_perfect_** waste of time!

 **Renee** : How did it feel hearing him say this.

 **Tye** : It doesn't sound good the second time hearing it. But it's not my second time hearing this.

Ever since our match, it replays in my head, like a song on repeat. It made me think that I really was a waste of time.

But I told myself that it took me 17 years to get where I am today. I'm not going to let some wolf boy with anger issues tell me how I am a waste of time.

Tonight, he's going to know that I'm not called The Perfect 10 for nothing. Because he's going to be down for the count of 10.

Tonight, I shut up The Big Bad Wolf.

 **Renee** : Good luck tonight, Tye.

-RZ-

"A wolf boy with anger issues. Tye Dillinger, you have a way with words. But petty remarks will only make you beating worse and worse.

"Last week, you challenge me to a Last Man Standing Match. That means you gotta beat your opponent till he can't reach the count of 10.

"I can annihilate you with every weapon I can grab, beat you down till you can't get up.

"So Dillinger, you better give me everything you have in that ring tonight! Show me why they call you The Perfect 10 and I'll show you why I'm the most dangerous superstar in the ring.

"Good luck, because you're really going to need it."

-SD-

 **Last Man Standing**

Rahzel vs Tye Dillinger

Tye and Rahzel started the match, punching each other till one gives. Tye took advantage of a stunned Zell and kicks his left leg, making him fall. The Perfect 10 continue to attack the leg, locking it up to a Single Leg Boston Crab.

 **Tom** : Dillinger working on the leg of Rahzel. Remember, no submission in a Last Man Standing Match. But a good strategy to take out the legs so the opponent can't stand, Corey?

 **Graves** : Call it crazy, but yeah, good plan by Tye.

Rahzel made it to the ropes, breaking the hold. He got running towards Dillinger, dodging a clothesline and hit him with a five German Suplexes. After that, The Big Bad Wolf continue to take Tye to Zellplex Residental as he start to hit five regular Suplexes.

As Dillinger was down, Zell taunt him with his 10 chant. The referee begin to count the fall, but Tye gets up at 5. The Big Bad Wolf punched Dillinger in the back, hitting three Back Breaker in a row.

 **Tom** : Rahzel is on a roll, giving punishment to the back of Tye Dillinger.

Rahzel pick Tye up and went for The DDT, but it was reverse in a DDT of his own. The referee begins to count the down men. Both of them are got up to 7, Zell rolling out of the ring.

Tye rolled out, chasing Rahzel who Belly to Belly The Perfect 10 across the announcer's table. Corey, Tom and Bryon left the table as Zell walked around, picking up Tye and DDT him on the table.

 **Tom** : A devastating DDT on the announcer's table. Tye is in trouble.

The Big Bad Wolf move the telemontiors off the table, hitting Dillinger with one of them, tossing them to the floor. He puts Tye on the table and got up on top.

Tye push Zell's right leg through the hole where the monitors were, getting him struck in the table. He left the top of the table and pushed it over on top of him. The ref start the count as Rahzel try to get his leg out.

 **Graves** : Dillinger using a cheap tacit to win this match! I give this a 1

 **Saxton** : Rahzel is stuck and the referee is at the count of 6.

The ref hit the count of 9 as Rahzel was almost free. Tye was celebrating as he was close to victory. Zell pull next to the referee, low blow him and push him to the apron, knocking him out.

 **Saxton** : How was that fair?!

 **Graves** : Shut up, Saxton! Rahzel just save himself from a humiliating loss by the hands of Tye Dillinger.

Rahzel free his foot and ran towards Dillinger who the incoming wolf and was put through the barricade.

 **Tom** : What a spear by Rahzel, putting Tye through the barricade. The ref and the superstars are down. Who will win The Last Man Standing Match?

-SD-

Later on

Tye was frustrated as he watched Rahzel stand up to the count of 9. He gave him everything to The Big Bad Wolf, even hurting his hurt leg so he can't stand. But nothing was working. Well, except for one.

Tye picked Zell up over his shoulders and hit The Tyebreaker. He was down and the ref begin to count till Tye picked up Zell again, hitting The Tyebreaker again.

 **Tom** : Two Tyebreakers to Rahzel. Tye has a chance to beat him now.

The referee starts to count to 10 as The Big Bad Wolf is down on the mat. The crowd was cheering as Tye was going to be the first to beat Rahzel since he came back.

The crowd gasp as Zell kip up at the count of 9. Tye yelled as he went for another Tyebreaker, but it was reversed into a Uranage Back Breaker. But Rahzel grabbed his right leg as he dropped Tye on the hurt leg.

The two superstars got up, Zell jumping on Dillinger's back and perform a Backstabber. Once they were on the mat, The Big Bad Wolf locked Tye's head in a Dragon Sleeper. The Perfect 10 tried to fight out of the hold, but he fade away. Zeller got up as the ref begins to count.

Tye Dillinger didn't get up and the referee ring the bell.

 **Greg** : Here's your winner, Rahzel

 **Tom** : Rahzel, bad leg and all is the last man standing.

 **Saxton** : What a performance by both men. Tye Dillinger was great, but Rahzel with the sleeper hold was too much.

 **Graves** : Rahzel once again proves to the world as he is the most dangerous man.

Rahzel grab the microphone, as the referee look over at Tye.

"Tye, tonight you didn't just prove your toughness in this match. You prove to me that you're not a waste of time or just Stan. You are The Perfect 10 and I respect that about you."

 **Tom** : Rahzel shows respect to Tye Dillinger after his performance in the match

 **Graves** : I believe hell just froze over.

-SD-

Lilith was on the phone, arguing with the other person on the other line.

 **Lilith** : Come by next week and we'll talk about your future. Thank you, _Scottie_.

She hangs up the phone as she put her hands on her face


	11. Chapter 10

Smackdown Live

2 weeks till Royal Rumble

Scottie walk backstage, arriving to The GM Office. Knocking on the door. It open and Shane answer.

 **Shane** : Mr. Ace

 **Scottie** : Mr. McMahon

Shane walked out of the room as the former Interim General Manager walked in the office, closing the door.

-SD-

 **Tom** : Tonight, we were granted a interview with The Big Bad Wolf, Rahzel. Renee Young tried to see if she can get into the head of the heartless one.

-SD-

 **Renee** : Thank you Rahzel for this interview.

"It's okay."

 **Renee** : Last year, you were injured. You missed out of The Royal Rumble and Wrestlemania-

"Don't remind me."

 **Renee** : Ever since you can back, you've been aggressive then ever. What made you change?

"Raij did. All his bragging about taking me out for months. If it wasn't for Jinder Mahal dropping the oxygen tank on my arm, Raij wouldn't be Mr. Money in the Bank and WWE Champion.

"He's getting all of this because I wasn't there to prevent it. Simple like that.

"I imagine some of my opponents as if I was fighting him. I'll choke him out till all the air is out of him and he turns red like your dress."

 **Renee** : A month ago, Raij put a restraining order on you, including if you get in a altercation with him, he'll sue the company. How did you feel that your brother, Scottie Ace gave him that idea?

"I couldn't care, Renee. He's whining about not being The GM of Smackdown. But Raij has push the inevitable. He's scared of me. He know what I'm capable of.

"It's crazy. People around here expect me to be the same-o Rahzel before I got injured. They wished I was because now, I turned myself into a weapon."

 **Renee** : What do you mean you're a weapon?

"I'm a bomb. Someone piss me off, I'll go find Raij and beat him down and the company is sued. But that's not how I wanted to send fear to the superstars."

 **Renee** : How do you want to be feared?

"When the superstars are in the locker room and suddenly, the temperature starts to get cold. It's because I'm there.

"When someone makes eye contact with me and their skin crawl, their spine tingles. That's because they fear me. I am the unknown fear that's been missing here on Smackdown Live.

"I'm here to bring the fear back."

 **Renee** : Speaking on your open challenges, it seems like you got some requests from Raw, NXT, even 205 Live. How do this feel when you're the most wanted man?

"I freaking love it. They all want to fight me. That's showing courage. So, I got something for them. At The Royal Rumble, I will have a open challenge for only Raw, NXT, and 205 Live.

"It's there chance to fight me. But mess up, they will be put down."

 **Renee** : Thank you for the interview.

"You're welcome."

-SD-

 **Tom** : It's official. Rahzel's Open Challenge for Raw, 205 Live, or NXT only.

 **Saxton** : Think of the dream matches! Zell vs Cedric Alexander. Zell vs Aleister Black.

 **Graves** : Rahzel vs Adam Cole, Roderick Strong. Drew McIntyre, Mustafa Ali. The expectations are unlimited.

 **Tom** : That's at The Rumble! Tonight, how's this for a dream match.

Two North Carolina men going one on one. Jeff Hardy answers Rahzel's Open Challenge tonight!

-SD-

Lilith walked out of the office, getting a breath of air. But things weren't okay as squat down, starting to cry.

After getting some time to recover, she walked back inside the office.

-SD-

Jeff Hardy vs Rahzel

Later on

Jeff and Rahzel went on a battle in the match. Zell worked on Hardy's back, putting him in a Boston Crab.

Jeff crawled towards the ropes, but Rahzel pulled him away.

 **Tom** : Jeff Hardy is struggling to get out of this predicament.

The Charismatic Enigma tried to twist his body out of the submission hold, turning over and kick Zell off him.

Rahzel got up, running for a punch but Hardy clothesline him a couple times till he hit The Jawbreaker.

With The Big Bad Wolf on the turnbuckle, Jeff drop kick him to the bottom turnbuckle, where he handstand on top turnbuckle and swing down, putting his feet at Zell's chest.

Jeff picked Rahzel up, yelling for The Twist of Fate. He twist to hit it, but Zell broke the hold and knee him in the back.

The Big Bad Wolf put Hardy in position for The Eye of Rah (Hurricane Helm's Eye of The Hurricane), but was reverse into The Twist of Fate.

Jeff took off his shirt as he made his way up the top turnbuckle. He went for the Swanton Bomb, Rahzel rolled out of the way.

 **Tom** : Rahzel dodge the Swanton Bomb!

The Big Bad Wolf put The Enigma in The Rings of Saturn. After a minute of trying make it to the ropes, Hardy tapped out.

 **Greg** : Here's your winner, Rahzel!

 **Tom** : What a match by Zell and Hardy!

 **Graves** : Zell knew what he was doing, working the back of Hardy and when he missed the Swanton Bomb and put on The Rings of Saturn, Rahzel was like shark, getting his victim.

-SD-

The office door open and Scottie walked out. He look frustrated, throwing his water bottle at the water, face palming.

The doors open and his wife walked out of the room. They nodded, shaking each others hand before leaving.

-SD-

Smackdown Live

6 Days till Royal Rumble

 **Tom** : Finn Bálor is just hammering away at Raij. This Sunday, The Champ has to do battle against The Demon.

 **Saxton** : Wait a minute!

Samoa Joe rolled in the ring, putting Finn in The Kokina Clutch, choking him out. AJ Styles, Daniel Bryan and other superstars ran out, brawling in the ring.

 **Tom** : This is what The Royal Rumble means to the Smackdown Superstars!

 **Graves** : Here comes my pick!

 **Tom** : The Big Bad Wolf, Rahzel has arrived!

Raij hit the bricks as Zell went in the ring and start hitting Germen Suplexs on Bryan, Hardy, Styles, anyone that breathe.

After that, he started toss superstars out of ring till he was the only superstar left.

 **Tom** : Rahzel stands tall as he's the only one left in the ring and if he does this to 29 other men, he'll have the chance to go to Wrestlemania.

 **Saxton** : He'll have a chance to win The WWE Championship and even get his hands on Raij.

 **Graves** : I don't think I wamt him to win now.

Zell stood on the turnbuckle, starimg at Raij who held on to his title.

 **Tom** : We'll see you this Sunday at The Royal Rumble

-RB-

Royal Rumble

Kickoff

 **Raw Tag Team Championship**

Authors of Pain (C) vs Titus Worldwide

Rahzel vs TBA (Raw/205 Live/NXT Only)

Main Show

 **2 Out of 3 Falls**

 **Smackdown Tag Team Championship**

The New Day (C) vs Sanity

 **WWE Championship**

Raij (C) vs "The Demon" Finn Bálor

 **Universal Championship**

Seth Rollins (C) vs Kevin Owens

 **30 Women Royal Rumble Match**

 **30 Men Royal Rumble Match**


	12. Chapter 11

" _Being in The Royal Rumble was good. After missing it last year, I wanted to be back here and try to win._

" _Well, let's just say I was screwed_."

-24-

WWE Royal Rumble Kickoff

Jinder Mahal was walked out of his car, grabbing his bag and making his way to the arena. Mike Rome walked up to him.

 **Rome** : Jinder, you entering the Royal Rumble Match tonight. How do you like your odds?

 **Jinder** : The Modern Day Maharaja will dominate all who stand in my way of going to Wrestlemania and claim The Universal Champio-

Mike move away when The Maharaja was attacked by The Big Bad Wolf, Rahzel, slamming Mahal's back into car.

"Do you remember, Jinder? Remember slamming an oxygen tank on my injured arm last year? I sure didn't forget."

 **Jinder** : N-n-no

Rahzel put him in a Rear Naked Choke, tightening his grip till Mahal passed out. He let go as Security Guards arrived.

"I can't beat up Raij. But I can beat you up."

 **Renee** : That was earlier today. Jinder is being taking care of backstage by the trainers.

 **Booker** : I gotta say Rahzel wants revenge, he will get it.

 **Renee** : Anyway, Rahzel as an open challenge match coming up next here on The Royal Rumble Kickoff Show. Who do ya'll think will answer it.

 **Booker** : It's hard to say. A lot of superstars wants to beat him and I'll day it'll be a Raw Superstar.

 **King** : I want to see what the future stars down in NXT will do against a beast like Rahzel, so I'll go with NXT.

 **Renee** : Well without futher ado, let's head to the ring with Tom, Corey and Byron.

-RZ-

 **Rahzel's Open Challenge**

Superstars from Raw, NXT, or 205 Live can answer

 **Tom** : Thank you Renee. Representing Smackdown Live, Tom Philips, Byron Saxton, Corey Graves here

Rahzel issued a challenge 2 weeks ago and we're about to find out who wants to fight The Big Bad Wolf.

 **Graves** : Big night for Zell as he'll be one of 30 men to enter The Royal Rumble Match.

Rahzel await for his opponent, sitting on the turnbuckle.

 **Greg** : From Dayton, OH, weighing 269 lbs, Kassius Ohno.

The crowd cheered and Zell smiled as Kassius Ohno walked.

 **Tom** : Kassius Ohno from NXT!

 **Graves** : Talk about a hard hittimg match we're going to see from these two.

Kassius enter the ring looking at Rahzel lick his chops at him.

The bell ring and The Big Bad Wolf didn't waste time, trying to take the big man down. But K-Ohno kick him off and hit him with his forearm.

Rahzel was knock back to the ropes behind him as Ohno taunt him. He nod his head as he let out a fury of punchs and kicks, getting Kassius off guard for a forearm hit.

Kassius was knocked back, causing to continue an assault till he start working on his right arm.

After working the arm, Zell picked up The Knockout King in Wheel Barrel position and German Suplex him. He rolled up for another German Suplex.

Ohno elbow The Big Bad Wolf, pushed him to the ropes and formarm him in the back of the head.

Later on

Kassius and Rahzel were up, throwing forearms at each other till one finally falls. Zell was almost out of it, but he couldn't lose. Not here, not now, and not to Ohno.

The Knockout Hero was knocked to the rope, bouncing off and hit Rahzel, bouncing him to the ropes.

But Ohno ran to the same ropes behind The Big Bad Wolf and hitting him with The Flying Forearm to the back of the head.

 **Tom** : That can do it. Kassius for the pin!

1, 2

Rahzel put his foot on the ropes in time, breaking the count. The crowd gasp as Kassius was once again so close of beating Rahzel.

 **Graves** : How much punishment will Rahzel take from Ohno? Every blow has stun him.

 **Saxton** : He eats pain like it's nothing, Corey. Kassius is gonna have knock him out.

Ohno waited for Zell to get up for his Bicycle Kick at the turnbuckle. K-Ohno went for the kick, but was dodged and he found his leg on the turnbuckle.

The Big Bad Wolf picked Kassius up and perform a Exploder Suplex. After a couple forearms to the back of Ohno's head before locking him in a Crossface Chicken Wing.

After being unable to move with Rahzel's legs wrapped around him, Kassius tapped out.

 **Greg** : Here's your winner, Rahzel

 **Tom** : Rahzel survived another match and in such a hard hitting bout, he took the hits and kept on fighting.

 **Graves** : We're watching Rahzel adapt in the ring. He fights, survives, and makes his enemies tap out.

 **Saxton** : These two superstars fought in a great match. I can't wait to see them at it again.

-RZ-

Scottie walked backstage, all smiles without a worry in the world. He screwed over Raij after he overhear The Now Former WWE Champion talk trash about him

Well, that's the thing about Scottie Ace. No matter how you play it or screw it, the house always win.

Scottie happiness would be short-lived as he was pushed into the wall again by his brother.

 **Scottie** : This better not be the norm.

"What the hell did you do that?!"

 **Scottie** : Nobody plays me, Zell. I may be stupid, but it'll always cost them in my favor.

Raij didn't want get my job. Lilith is the GM because she got me to wrestle again.

"I don't give a damn if she laid a golden egg. What's the point of me going in The Royal Rumble Match if Raij's not the champion?!"

 **Scottie** : Are you an idiot?! A chance of winning The WWE Championship at Wrestlemania.

Rahzel got off his brother before leaving the hallway. He had the match to prepare.

-RZ-

Smackdown Management Shane and Lilith watching the event with Raw Management, Stephanie and Kurt Angle.

Heath Slater picked a number entry for The Rumble Match.

 **Heath** : Ohh baby! You can say lady luck is on my side tonight.

Even he turn he was attacked by Raij and tossed out of the room. He took Slater's number.

 **Kurt** : Raij, what the hell are you doing?!

 **Raij** : Since I was screwed over out of my Championship. Now, I get to go in The Royal Rumble Match. Which means if I'm in the match and Rahzel is in the match. That means...

 **Shane** : Oh no!

Shane and Lilith ran out of the room as they needed to find Rahzel. Raij laughed as he exit out of the room.

-RZ-

Rahzel was walking to prepare for the match, but he was stopped by a group of guards, lead by Shane.

 **Shane** : Raij's in the match and I can't risk you two being in the same ring. Please hand me your entry.

Zell nodded as he laughed maniacally.

"You really want to make this decision, Shane-O? You're going to regret it."

 **Shane** : You're not going to make easy.

Rahzel punched Shane and the guards grab him. Shane got up as he saw the angry restrained superstar.

 **Shane** : Rahzel, you are suspended indefinitely! Get him out of here!

"You're going to regret this, McMahon! Do you hear me!? You pissed off the wrong man!"

The guards walked The Big Bad Wolf out of the arena as Shane looked on. Dealing with Zell and Raij was a painful job.

But he had to make the decision on who to get rid of. Too bad it was Zell.

-RZ-

 **Champions**

 **Tag**

Raw: Authors of Pain

SD: Sanity

 **Women's**

Raw: Nia Jax

SD: Asuka

 **Intercontinental**

Jinder Mahal

 **United States**

Samoa Joe

 **Universal**

Seth Rollins

 **WWE**

Finn Bálor

 **Royal Rumble**

Mens: The Miz

Womens: Charlotte Flair


	13. Chapter 12

I was at the hotel from The Rumble, talking to Sinzu on the phone. She had her first match last night before NXT Takeover started and I get to see it this Wednesday.

We were doing...things till I got a call from Scottie. I answer it.

"Dude, are you kidding me right!?"

 **Scottie** : Uh oh. Still haven't manage doing it and answering the phone at the same time.

"No, she's heading back to Florida for tapings this week. So, it was phone sex. Can I help you?"

 **Scottie** : Yeah, I got a call from The NBA and since you're a star in Charlotte, you're going to be apart of The NBA Celebrity Game.

I bounced on my bed, celebrating that I was going to be in the game. But that ended when I got knocks on the door.

"Thanks. Gotta go answer the door."

 **Scottie** : Later bro.

I answered the door and saw Charlotte and an annoyed Becky.

"NXT me would love this threesome, but it's not happening."

 **Charlotte** : I think we need to talk. Now, can we?

"I wasn't sleeping. Not one bit."

 **Charlotte** : We next door to your room. We can hear you having phone sex.

The best friends walked in the room and sat down at the table while I closed the door and join them.

"So..."

 **Charlotte** : You two need to talk. I'm tried of not seeing you as friends. We used to be cool and now, it's like you two are enemies.

Becky and I sighed as we didn't want to talk. But I know myself. I was going to get something off my chest.

"Rebecca, I know you know I had a crush on you since NXT. I tried to tell you, but I was scared.

"I tried to forget you with Dana and that relationship failed. I tried with Ember and that relationship failed.

"Sinzu makes me happy and I'm not going to fail. But I want to know. Do you really love Raijn or are you using him just for spite. If you break his heart, you won't mean thing to me anymore.

"Now leave, I want to sleep."

Becky got up before her friend, rushing out of my room. Charlotte smiled, hugging me before she exit.

 **Charlotte** : Russell, I'm glad you're happy with someone. Sinzu is lucky to have a guy like you.

"Thank you Ash."

When she left, I hopped myself on the bed. I check my phone and saw Sinzu was still on the line.

"Babe?"

 **Sinzu** : I heard everything. NXT you wanted a threesome.

"I was a horny mess back then."

-RZ-

Smackdown Live

Shane McMahon was in the ring with a mic in his hand, ready to cut a promo to start the show

 **Shane** : What up, WWE Universe! Myself and Lilith are very proud of the superstars who participated in The Royal Rumble, including both winners of The Royal Rumble Match, Charlotte Flair and The Miz.

We know those two superstars will go to Wrestlemania. But in a couple of weeks, we will find out who the champions they're going to face.

We are weeks away from the next PPV, Elimination Chamber. The new WWE Champion, Finn Bálor will be facing Raij tonight and the champion will be in the Elimination Chamber match.

Next week will start The Elimination Chamber Qualifiers. Five spots, five matches within two weeks.

One of the superstars I wanted to have in the matches was Rahzel. But in case you missed it, I suspended him for putting his hands on me.

Ever since he came back, he's been on a quest of getting revenge on Raij. But when Raij threaten to sue this company, Rahzel didn't put the superstars, the staff, or anyone first.

He didn't care about anyone but himself. Then where he could of listen to me and stay out of The Rumble Match.

He attacks me and I suspend him indefinitely. I wanted to uplift the suspension. But I want to get this Raij's restraining order over before he comes back.

Rahzel will stay suspended till the restraining order is over. When it's over, I promise you this, Zell, you will face Raij.

The crowd booed Shane's decision to keep Rahzel suspended.

 **Graves** : I believe it's unfair for Rahzel, but it had to be done. He's a animal ready to strike and cost us our jobs.

 **Saxton** : Raij did this to Rahzel and he finally won.

 **Shane** : Now enough about him. Let's talk about the qualifying matches tonight. Fir-

The Smackdown Commissioner was attack from behind, putting him down on the mat. He begins to punch Shane in the face.

 **Tom** : It's Rahzel!

 **Saxton** : Why is he doing this?

The Big Bad Wolf locked in his submission, The Arm Locked Crossface. After that, he slide out of the ring and grabbed a chair.

Dragging Shane out of the ring, Zell throws him into the ring steps. Referees and staff members run out to get Rahzel, who was slamming the rim of the chair to Shane's right ribs.

"I told you! I told you will regret your decision!"

 **Tom** : Somebody stop him!

 **Graves** : Please. This is getting out of hand.

Rahzel pick up The McMahon, putting the open chair on his throat. He ready him in front of the turnbuckle pole.

" **Have a nice ride**!"

The Big Bad Wolf slam Shane into the pole, his throat slammed with the chair.

The Commissioner rolled on the floor, holding on his throat while Rahzel laughed. The police lead by Lilith arrested him.

 **Tom** : We need help! This was too far.

The medical team came down and put Shane on a stretcher, carrying him backstage.

-SD-

 **Tom**

: Welcome back to Smackdown. Moments ago, Commissioner of Smackdown, Shane McMahon explaned why he suspended Rahzel this past Sunday at The Royal Rumble.

He said Rahzel will be suspended till the restraining order Raij had on him was gone.

Then, he was ambushed by Rahzel and brutally assaulted. As we speak, Shane is taken to a nearby facility. Rahzel is arrested and taken to the nearby police station.

Renee Young is standing with Smackdown GM, Lilith Ace for a report.

-SD-

 **Renee**

: I'm standing by The GM Office, waiting for a report from Ms. Ace.

The door open and Lilith walked out.

 **Renee** : Ms. Ace, do we have any news on Shane's condition?

 **Lilith** : No, I don't. But I do have something that I am proud to say.

I hereby have Rahzel terminated from Smackdown Live for his actions tonight.

-SD-

 **Tom**

: Finn Bálor retains his WWE Championship tonight! What a match. Wait a minute, we getting a report from Renee Young. Go ahead, Renee.

Lilith was on the phone when Renee walk towards her. She hung up the phone.

 **Renee** : Sorry to bother you, Lilith. Do we have a report on Shane McMahon?

 **Lilith** : No. But I do have two things.

First is that The Broad of Directors reinstated Rahzel as a Smackdown Superstar. I apologize on making a call without their discussion.

The second thing is that Rahzel will be on Smackdown next week. He will be confronted by...The Chairman of WWE, Mr. McMahon.

 **Tom** : Rahzel and Mr. McMahon will be here next week. Rahzel's future does not look too good.


	14. Chapter 13

**Lilith**

: I never like Rahzel as much when I was dating his brother. He was annoying, selfish, and pretty much an asshole.

But Rahzel knows he's a good man. But he was obsessed with Raij, that Shane suspended him. He didn't want to miss Wrestlemania again.

Attacking the son of The Chairman wasn't going to help him. But, what he did this night, I was concerned and worried...

-24-

Smackdown Live

4 weeks till Elimination Chamber

Lilith was out in the arena parking lot, awaiting the arrival of Mr. McMahon. She was worry about her future as General Manager.

: Well, well.

Lilith went from worried to annoyed as Raij walk up to her.

 **Raij** : Oh Lilith. I can't wait for Mr. McMahon to get rid of the two people that I hate. Rahzel and you. So if I was you, I would put on my best lipstick and pucker up.

As for your hubby. I'll take good care of him. I'll break his leg so he get out of my way from my WWE Championship.

Raij laughed as he walked away to get ready for his match.

-SD-

 **Tom**

: Last week, Smackdown Commissioner, Shane McMahon was brutally attacked by Rahzel at the start of the show.

Shane was taken to the hospital and on , we found out that he has bruised ribs and he will be off Smackdown for weeks till he is recovered.

 **Saxton** : We wish him a speedy recovery.

-SD-

Lilith was still at the parking lot. Scottie Ace walked in the area with two cups of coffee. He hands one to her.

 **Scottie** : Thought you may want this.

 **Lilith** : Thank you Scottie.

 **Scottie** : You're very welcome. I can't thank you enough for getting me to wrestle in the ring again...

 **Lilith** : It's what you wanted. I wanted to make you happy where you wanted to get me fired. But I forgive you this time

Speaking of which, I have two more Elimination Chamber qualifying matches next week. That will leave one entry left.

After Raij screwed you over in your match against Samoa Joe last week, you will have another chance to be in the Elimination Chamber match at Elimination Chamber against Raij.

Scottie smiled, drinking his coffee.

 **Scottie** : Good. Only one of us will get the chance to be WWE Champion. Thank you Lilith.

A limo drives up to the couple. Scottie walked off as it stop. The driver exit out, walking to the end of the limousine. The GM stopped him.

 **Lilith** : I'll get it for you.

Lilith open the last door and Mr. McMahon stepped out.

 **Lilith** : Nice to meet you, Mr. McMahon. Welcome to Smackdown.

 **Vince** : Thank you, Lilith. Is _he_ here?

 **Lilith** : No sir, not yet. He will arrive soon.

 **Vince** : Good. I want him in the ring with me tonight.

 **Lilith** : Yes sir.

-SD-

A police truck made it's way into the arena parking lot. Once it stopped, two police officers walked to the back of the vehicle, opening it up.

Two morn officers walked out follow by Rahzel who was in handcuffs and two more officers.

"Ah, do ya'll smell that? It's the smell of a Shane-less arena. Let's go men. I got a McMahon to see."

The officers escorted The Big Bad Wolf from the parking lot as they made their way inside.

 **Tom** : Mr. McMahon confronts Rahzel, next!

-SD-

Lilith Ace was the middle of the ring with a mic in her hand.

 **Greg** : Ladies and gentlemen, Smackdown General Manager, Lilith Ace.

 **Lilith** : Ladies and gentlemen, The Chairman of World Wrestling Entertainment, Mr. McMahon

Mr. McMahon walked out as the fans cheered and sing his theme. He did his signature strut to the ring.

 **Graves** : Tom, Saxton, The Boss is here! Stand and applaud the man!

 **Saxton** : Sasha's here?

 **Graves** : I hope you get fired.

 **Vince** : Thank you, Ms. Ace. I want to cut to the chase. Bring out Rahzel.

Rahzel walked out with the police with him. He smiled and waved at the crowd. When he enter the ring, Zell blew a kiss to Lilith.

His smile went away and his emotion change to anger when he looked at Mr. McMahon.

 **Vince** : Lilith, officers, you can leave us here.

The GM and the officers left the ring and the stage. Vince got into the face of The Big Bad Wolf.

 **Vince** : Who the hell do you think you are? How dare assault my son, Shane? This. All of this is your fault.

Because of you, Raij wants to sue my company. Because of you, Shane has bruised ribs.

Mr. McMahon slaps Rahzel, who was all smiles, wanting to attack The Chairman. But he tried to calm down.

 **Vince** : You want to attack me, don't you? You want to beat me down just like you did to Shane? You want destroy me? Well too bad.

I wanted to keep you fired. But I didn't think that would be good enough. I want you to be beaten, battered, and humiliated. I want you to be destroyed before you're fired.

You see Rahzel, I want you to take on my son Shane in a couple of weeks at Elimination Chamber.

The Big Bad Wolf laughed at Vince as he was put in a match against his son. He went to grab a mic.

"Haha, did you hear yourself? Instead of **firing me** , not paying me, and leaving me to get another. You going to put me in a match against Shane?

"This isn't a punishment, Mr. McMahon. This is a turn on.

"How much do you hate your son? Because you threw him into a wolf that will chew him up and wash it down with his blood.

"But I want to up the ante if you don't mind. I'm going to make this match interesting.

"I want two things: Two stipulation. If Shane beats me, I'm fired. You won't hear from me ever again. But If I win and I want it on contract, I get what I want! Not getting screwed over.

"The next thing is I get to make match. I want to beat the hell out of your son. I want him to feel my pain. I want to make him suffer.

"I want our match to be a Street Fight."

 **Vince** : You want a Street Fight against Shane. You got it! You fail to beat my son and you will, I will make my way to your caucus and fire you on the spot.

Zell step forward to The Chairman. He sticks his arm out for an handshake.

"After I'm finish your son, the next time you see your son is 6 feet under."

Mr. McMahon shook The Big Bad Wolf's hand.

 **Vince** : You're going to get yours, you son of a bitch.

"I may be a lot of things. But Shane, he's a son of a bitch."

The Chairman's eyes widen as Zell quickly kicked him in the groin. While he was on the mat, Rahzel took a small key out of his mouth and unlock his cuffs.

He punch Vince in the head a couple of time, then pick him up and slam his shoulder in the turnbuckle pole.

"This is Shane's fault, boss. He did this. All he had to do was give me Raij."

Rahzel walk up the steps, holding The Chairman's head next to the pole and hit him in the head with his left forearm.

 **Tom** : Someone get this maniac out of here!

Zell went back in the ring and put

Mr. McMahon in the Rear Naked Choke. The police ran out, entering the ring and pulling him off The Chairman.

"Two weeks in a row, baby! Are you kidding me!?"

Rahzel handcuffed as he laughed at the fallen McMahon.

 **Tom** : Rahzel has attacked the father and son of The McMahon Family.

 **Saxton** : Rahzel will pay for these attack. The match is made for Elimination Chamber.

 **Graves** : Rahzel vs Shane. Shane may get his revenge, but it's a Street Fight. No rules, weapons are allowed, Rahzel may have outsmarted Shane in this.

 **Tom** : At Elimination Chamber, it's Rahzel vs Shane McMahon. The Big Bad Wolf has sent a strong message. He's out for blood.


	15. Chapter 14

Smackdown Live

3 weeks till Elimination Chamber

Before the show

The superstars of Smackdown lined up to write a "Get Well" card for

Mr. McMahon who was attacked by Rahzel.

The superstars continue sighing till the doors closed and they turn to see who enter.

The devil himself, Rahzel.

"The hell ya'll looking at?"

Lilith walked out towards The Big Bad Wolf. She wanted to slap him silly. But she kept her cool.

 **Lilith** : The nerve of you to show yourself after the stunt you pulled last week.

"Oh, you mean sending Shane-O a messenge of what I'm going to do to him at Elimination Chamber? Yeah, I couldn't stop watching it all weekend. So, what's your problem?"

 **Lilith** : I told you on your phone that you have the night off. Now, get out!

Rahzel raised his hands up as he couldn't believe that he's going to action again.

"Lil, have a good night. I know I will."

Zell left the backstage area and arena. But a smile was in his face and a plan playing in his head.

-SD-

Rusev was by Gorilla, waiting for Aiden English to introduce him. The Mastero of Rusev Day cleared his throat.

But on the mic, the sounds grunts, banging noises, and slams hit the mic till Aiden's body was toss on the stage.

 **Tom** : What in the world! What happened to English?

The medical team and Rusev checked on the superstar, bringing him back to the Trainer's Room. The Bulgarian Brute went on to his match.

-SD-

Lilith walked inside the Trainer's Room to check on Aiden, even get some answers on who attacked him.

The doors open and trainers help Tye Dillinger in the room.

 **Lilith** : What happened to him?

 **Trainer** : We found Tye laid out in the locker room.

 **Lilith** : Did you see who attacked him?

The trainer shook his head, saying no. She sighed, walking out from the room. She gotta put a end to this before it continues.

-SD-

The New Day took on The Good Brothers, Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows, renewing their rivalry when they were on Raw.

While Big E and Kofi was in the match, Xavier Woods was on commentary.

 **Tom** : Kofi heading up to the top.

 **Saxton** : Time for The Midnight Hour.

 **Xavier** : Let's get i-

 **Graves** : Woah!

The creator of UpUpDownDown was attack from behind by a mask attacker. Kofi saw what was going on, causing E to drop Anderson on the mat.

Gallows pushed Kingston on the top turnbuckle and to the mat. He went in, helping his Good Brother up, turn the muscle of The New Day up for The Magic Killer.

Karl pins Big E and The Club wins the match. The two left the ring as the attacker went to Kofi, stomping on him.

Kingston was thrown into barricade a couple of times before throwing over it.

The attacker turn his attention to Big E, grabbing the steel steps and sliding the steps in the ring. He slam the steps into E three times, knocking him out at the third time.

Kicking him out of the ring, the attacker slides out, drag Woods in and slid back in with a chair.

The attacker slams the chair into Xavier's back a couple of times. After the assault, he puts Woods' head in the chair and drag him near the turnbuckle.

He grab the mic and unmask himself, revealing the attacker was Rahzel.

"Lilith, get your ass out here now or Xavier won't be able to talk!"

The Smackdown General Manager ran out to stop Zell for causing more damage.

"I guess you can put the pieces together. Since I couldn't get a match tonight. I want a match next week! It's pretty sad that I had to go to great lengths to get a match."

 **Lilith** : You want a match? All of this for a match. I planned for you a match next week.

But after what you've done tonight, next week, you will face the men you attacked tonight. Tye Dillinger, Aiden English, and The New Day in a Handicap Match!

 **Tom** : Rahzel in a 5 on 1 Handicap Match.

"Good! But, on one thing. If I lose, I stay out of action till Elimination Chamber. If I win, I want another match on the same night against anyone I want! Deal?"

Lilith smiled as she had The Big Bad Wolf beat. There's no way he can win.

 **Lilith** : Just to see you get your ass kick before Shane can, deal!

"Good. Oh Lilith by the way."

Zell went out of the ring and walked towards the GM, smiling at her.

"The person I want to face when I win the handicap match...is **you**."

Lilith's eyes widen as she couldn't believe she was going to face Rahzel if he wins. But it's 5 against 1. No way, no chance he can win, _right_?


	16. Chapter 15

Smackdown Live

2 weeks till Elimination Chamber

 **5 on 1 Handicap Match**

Aiden English/ Tye Dillinger/ The New Day vs Rahzel

Aiden English started the match against Rahzel, punching him in the face.

The attacks didn't effect The Big Bad Wolf as he strike The Artist with punches of his own. Knocking him to the turnbuckle, Zell punch his midsection, before throwing rapid punches, end with a knee to the gut.

 **Tom** : Aiden English is in deep trouble already.

Zell wait for English to get up and he hit the DDT, transitioning into The Dragon Slipper. The Maestro of Rusev Day tapped out.

 **Greg** : Aiden English has been eliminated!

 **Tom** : Wow! Down to 4 men and Zeller hasn't broke a sweat!

 **Graves** : If I was Lilith, I begin to worry.

Tye Dillinger went into the ring, rushing to the attack. Rahzel went for a Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex, throwingThe Perfect 10.

The Big Bad Wolf stalk his prey to the turnbuckle, ramming his shoulder into the midsection. When Tye fell down, Zell stomp on his chest ten times.

The referee pulled Rahzel off Dillinger winced in pain. Zell went to pick him up, but Tye punch him in the gut, pushing him back.

The Perfect 10 started to comeback, punch his opponent in the face. Irish whipping him, Tye went for a clothesline, but it was dodge and Zell came through with a Spear.

After his reversal, The Big Bad Wolf locked Dillinger into The Rear Naked Choke. The Perfect 10 fade out.

 **Greg** : Tye Dillinger has been eliminated!

 **Tom** : The New Day is left! Can they defeat Rahzel? We'll be right back.

-SD-

Later on

Lilth looked on the television with Scottie as Rahzel made Kofi tapped out, leaving Big E and Xavier of The New Day.

She started to worry as she face him if the two fail to beat him.

 **Scottie** : He's not crazy to do this match.

 **Lilith** : Scottie, he is that crazy!

-SD-

Big E toss a tired Rahzel, splashing him on the turnbuckle and Belly to Belly Suplex him outside the ring.

The Big Bad Wolf was in a Bearhug, air escaping from him. Big E tighten the hold, but Zell started break out, striking E's face.

The grip loosen up and Zell wrap his arms around Big Wool and Belly to Belly Suplex him. Big E went for a Suplex of his own.

The two superstars traded Suplexes till Rahzel hit a Backstabber and transition to a Guillotine.

 **Saxton** : This isn't looking good!

 **Graves** : Shut up, Byron. This could be the end of The New Day. No more pancakes!

Big E tried to reach for the ropes. But after seconds in the hold, he was out.

 **Greg** : Big E has been eliminated.

Rahzel licked his lips, putting up fours fingers, creepily turning to the corner where Xavier Woods slowly went in the ring.

The two superstars circled around in the ring till Zell went for the attack. Woods dodge the hits and attack The Big Bad Wolf.

The trombone player continue on his barrage of punches and kicks, then Judo Flip Rahzel over, and drop kick him on his back.

 **Tom** : Xavier with a sense of urgency.

Woods stomp on the chest of Zell, then ran up to the turnbuckle, walking on the top rope.

Rahzel quickly got up, but Xavier leap off and dropping the elbow on his head. Woods ran off to the corner turnbuckle, waiting for his opponent to get up.

 **Tom** : Xavier is not letting Rahzel have any offense. Can he do it? Can he beat him.

 **Saxton** : Come on, Woods. Shed some power of positivity to The Big Bad Wolf!

Xavier went for his signature move, Honor Roll, but Rahzel reversed it into Arm Locked Crossface.

Once Woods tried crawl to the ropes, Zell drag him back and put on The Captain's Hook. Squeezing the air out, Xavier tapped out.

 **Greg** : Xavier Woods has been eliminated. Here's your winner, Rahzel!

 **Tom** : Rahzel did it...He won.

 **Saxton** : Oh no. Lilith has to face him.

Rahzel grabbed the mic, breathing hard.

"Lilith...get your ass out here or **I'll drag you out here**!"

He waited for The Smackdown GM to come out for their match. He got annoyed for all the waiting, so he began to walk out.

With a smile, Rahzel was hyped that Shane McMahon was back from the attack 2 weeks ago. But instead of walking out from the entrance...

Shane slam the steel chair on Zell's back. He continue slamming the chair on the back. The Smackdown Commissioner throws the chair and start punch Rahzel.

 **Tom** : Shane McMahon is back and hammering punchs on Rahzel. Weeks of waiting is over and he wants revenge.

 **Saxton** : This is a preview of The Street Fight in 2 weeks at Elimination Chamber.

Shane throw Rahzel out of the ring and toss him over the announcer's table, getting the commentators up.

Heading toward The Timekeepers area, McMahon grab the ring bell. Going back to the table, he hits Zell with it in the head.

Shane laid The Big Bad Wolf on top of it and head up the turnbuckle. He held to his right side of his ribs.

 **Tom** : Shane, don't do this!

 **Saxton** : Bad idea, Shane!

The Commissioner jumped off the top turnbuckle and hit his Elbow Drop on Rahzel, breaking the table.

Shane stood up with the help of the apron as he look at the fallen Big Bad Wolf.

 **Tom** : If Shane can do this at Elimination Chamber, Rahzel's career in the WWE is over!

 **Graves** : All of this chaos is legal! Shane can end Rahzel.

Holding his side, Shane walked up the ramp to the stage. As he walked back, on the titantron, he saw Rahzel kip up.

 **Graves** : Wh-what!? How after all the punishment he took, Rahzel just went back on his feet.

The Big Bad Wolf smiled and laughed, looking in the distance at Shane.

 **Tom** : How is Rahzel standing. The handicap match and the attack from Shane McMahon and he laughs it off.

"You gotta do better than that, Shane-O!"

-SD-

Smackdown Live

6 days till Elimination Chamber

Shane McMahon was in the ring, taking in the energy from The WWE Universe.

 **Shane** : Thank you all. I want to thank everyone who wish me a speedy recovery when I was gone. Thanks to Lilith for carrying the fort while I was gone.

This Sunday at Elimination Chamber, I will go against Rahzel in a Street Fight.

No disqualification, no count out. Nothing and nobody stopping me from beating the everlasting hell out of you, Rahzel.

You have harm me, my father, and The Smackdown Superstars. This Sunday I'm going to beat you down till you can't move.

After the match is over, you're fired. Gone from Smackdown Live, gone from the WWE, **forever.**

The crowd cheered on for The Commissioner. Especially one who was on the titantron. Rahzel was clapping on the screen.

"There he is! The Shane McMahon I wanted! The Shane McMahon I need. Good job because you need that aggressive side of you to survive.

"Now, I'm not there tonight because if so, Elimination Chamber would've started early and you wouldn't survive after last week's attack.

"I know you well, Shane. You're like a broken record. Rapid punches, Coast to Coast, do something big to get the crowd wilded up, then you crash and burn.

"That was all of you've done since you came back to the WWE. Hell, that's your whole career, Shane. Crash and burn.

"This Sunday, you will crash and burn like you've been doing all your life. If you do what you did last week and I kick out, you know that you already lost.

"Oh, by the way, I sent your family tickets. Front row. Your wife and your sons. But they won't be watching a Street Fight.

"They'll be attending a funeral as they watch me dismember you, brutalize you and then after all of that, Shane-O, I will put you down.

"So, talk to your wife, talk to your kids. After this Sunday, I get to put the final nail in your coffin."

Rahzel and Shane stared at each other. The Commissioner sneer at the screen. If Sunday is going to his last day, he going to take Zell with him.

-RZ-

Elimination Chamber

 **WWE Championship Elimination Chamber Qualifier**

Raij vs Scottie Ace

 **Raw Women's Championship Elimination Championship**

Nia Jax (C)/ Bayley/ Ruby Riott/ Ronda Rousey/ Ember Moon/ Alexa Bliss

 **SD Tag Team Championship**

Sanity (C) vs The Usos

 **Raw Tag Team Championship**

Authors of Pain (C) vs American Alpha

 **Street Fight**

 **(If Rahzel loses, he's fired)**

Shane McMahon vs Rahzel

 **Intercontinental Championship**

Jinder Mahal vs Dean Ambrose

 **SD Women's Championship Submission Match**

Asuka (C) vs Becky Lynch

 **Universal Championship Elimination Chamber**

Seth Rollins (C)/ Bobby Lashley/ Drew McIntyre/ Braun Strowman/ Kevin Owens/ Roman Reigns

 **WWE Championship Elimination Chamber**

Finn Bálor (C)/ AJ Styles/ Raij-Scottie Ace/ Samoa Joe (US)/ Daniel Bryan/ Andrade "Cien" Almas


	17. Chapter 16

Elimination Chamber

 **Renee** : The next match we're going to talk about is very personal. Rahzel takes on Smackdown Live Commissioner, Shane McMahon.

If Rahzel loses, he is fired. After attacking him and her father, Mr. McMahon, Shane return and attack The Big Bad Wolf 2 weeks ago.

Zell invited Shane's family here tonight and vows to destroy him in front of them. Booker, King, who walks out of this street fight?

 **Booker** : I like Rahzel. I like Shane. I seen Shane in these type of matches. But Rahzel is dangerous, ya'll. He can use weapons to batter Shane tonight. I can see Zell winning tonight.

 **King** : I heard from sources in the back tonight and I hear that Shane is not 100%. The elbow drop he did 2 weeks ago damage his ribs.

I give Shane this, he has heart. His wife and his sons are going to watch him fight the good fight. But Rahzel is going to beat him.

Shane needs to outfight Rahzel tonight. Once he put him down, Shane has to keep him down because if Zell gets up like he did after taking the elbow drop he took, Shane has lost the match.

 **Renee** : Rahzel calls Shane a broken record. Shane can't do any big moves tonight?

 **Booker** : Nope. He can't do this if he wants to win tonight.

 **King** : I agree with Booker.

-RZ-

 **Street Fight**

 **(if Rahzel loses, he's fired)**

Shane McMahon vs Rahzel

Shane came out, doing his dance before walking towards the ring.

 **Greg** : This match is a Street Fight for one fall. If Rahzel lose, he will be fired.

From Greenwich, CT, weighing in 230 lbs. He is The Commissioner of Smackdown Live, Shane McMahon!

 **Tom** : Shane McMahon is going into a warzone tonight. It all started at The Royal Rumble when he indefinite suspension of Rahzel for being kicked out of The Rumble Match.

Then the assault on Shane on Smackdown 4 weeks ago. A week later, his father, The Chairman, Mr. McMahon was attacked by Rahzel.

 **Saxton** : The challenge was on and two weeks ago, Shane return and getting revenge against Zell.

 **Graves** : He drived his elbow on Rahzel. But after going through our announce table, Rahzel got up like it was nothing.

Shane hugged his wife and his three sons before entering the ring, doing his shuffle before preparing for his match.

The lights went off before the white noise appear on the screen. Rahzel wearing a hood walked out with a custom Shane O' Mac jersey with his name and Wolf head insignia on it.

On the back said "Here lies the money" with Shane McMahon birth year and 2019.

 **Tom** : Booker T said at The Kickoff Show that Shane needs to stay on Rahzel, not giving him anytime to breathe. Corey, do you agree?

 **Graves** : Yes I do. This match is Rahzel's dream. No disqualification so he can harm Shane all he want.

Rahzel took down his hood, revealing a mouth cover that resemble wolf teeth and turn his sights to The Commissioner's family.

Taking off the jersey off, The Big Bad Wolf enter the ring, ripping off the cover. He stared at Shane, ready to fight.

The referee ring the bell and with a burst of energy, Shane ran to Zell, punching him the corner turnbuckle.

 **Tom** : Shane is taking the fight to Rahzel!

 **Saxton** : Weeks of holding back till tonight, Shane is finally unleashed.

The Commiss continue an onslaught of punches till Rahzel turn the table, throwing him the corner and went on a barrage of punches to the injured ribs.

 **Graves** : Rahzel found the injured ribs. Shane's not 100% coming into this match.

After the punches, Zell pick Shane up horizontally and slam him down on his knee, bruising the ribs. He did this three more times before dropping him.

Shane grabbed his sides as The Big Bad Wolf did the shuffle follow by a kick into the ribs.

The Commissioner rolled out of the ring. Zell follow behind, walking past him and getting out a two pair of handcuffs.

Dragging Shane up, Rahzel handcuff his hand to the top turnbuckle wire outside the ring. Next, he went under the ring, pulling out a chain.

"The real fun begins."

Zell wrapped the chain around his right hand.

The Commissioner of Smackdown tried to kick Rahzel off him, but both his legs were caught.

Rahzel without showing any mercy strikes the ribs with his chained fist. He stop to pull out another chain, wrapping it around his left hand.

After that, he punch Shane's ribs with both hands. The referee pushed Rahzel off and free Shane from the cuffs and check on him.

The ref saw The McMahon coughing in pain. He went to throw out the match but was taken out by The Big Bad Wolf.

"There will be no mercy!"

While he was distracted, Shane crawl under the ring, taking out a pipe. Once Zell turned around, he was hit in the gut with the weapon.

Shane 'o Mac continue striking The Big Bad Wolf till he clothesline him over The Timekeeper's Area.

Shane travelled under the ring again, bring out a ladder.

 **Tom** : Oh no!

 **Saxton** : Shane, don't do this. You're playing to Rahzel's expectations.

Shane-O took apart the announce table, grabbing a monitor. Rahzel crawled out of the area and was immediately hit by his opponent with the monitor.

After the attacks, The Commissioner drag Zell onto the table, bring the ladder close and start climbing it.

 **Tom** : This is what Rahzel was talking about. Shane is going up on the ladder.

Shane made it to the top and jump off for The Elbow Drop and go through the table with Rahzel.

 **Tom** : Rahzel was taken down with The Elbow Drop by Shane!

 **Graves** : He needs to pin Zell now.

After a minute, Shane put his arm around Zell. The ref counted the pin.

1, 2,

Rahzel kicked out. Shane rolled over, holding his right side. He couldn't believe that Zell survive the drop from the ladder.

-RZ-

Rahzel survive chair shots, thumb tacks, kendo sticks, and trash can as he had it on him on the turnbuckle.

Shane slowly climb the top turnbuckle across Zell. He jump off and drop kick him.

 **Tom** : Coast to Coast!

The Commissioner took the can off Rahzel and pin him.

1, 2,

Zell put his foot on the ropes, breaking the pin. Shane was out of things to do. Everything he did, Rahzel kicked out.

The Big Bad Wolf and Shane o' Mac crawl up to their feet, Zell pick up a chair and ram it into the midsection.

The thumb tacks on Zell's back didn't stop him from slamming the steel chair into the back of Shane, the hits getting worse in pain.

Shane's wife couldn't stand to watch anymore. Her kids were worried about their father. She jumped over the barricade and up the apron. Security went to the crying women.

 **Wife** : That's enough! Please! Just leave him alone!

The Big Bad Wolf toss the chair as he watch her cry, smiling at her.

"You know how this ends."

Rahzel lock Shane into The Rear Naked Choke. Shane tried to reach for the ropes, mainly reaching out for his wife.

But with arm slumped over, the referee pick it up and it fell on mat, calling for the bell.

 **Greg** : Here's your winner, Rahzel!

 **Tom** : Thank goodness. Rahzel got what he wanted. He wanted to put down Shane McMahon and he did it.

 **Saxton** : To the point that Shane's wife wanted to just end the match.

Rahzel slide out of the ring, walking towards the ramp. He glance at the family of his victim and then proceed up to the back.

 **Tom** : Remember, Rahzel had something in the contract about him wanting whatever he put on there. What does The Big Wolf want?

-RZ-

Champions

 **Tag**

 **Raw** : Authors of Pain

 **SD** : Sanity

 **Womens**

 **Raw** : Ronda Rousey

 **SD** : Asuka

 **Intercontinental**

Dean Ambrose

 **United States**

Samoa Joe

 **Universal**

Braun Strowman

 **WWE**

Daniel Bryan

 **Royal Rumble**

Charlotte Flair

The Miz


	18. Chapter 17

Smackdown Live

4 weeks till Fastlane

Raij walked out wearing a suit. Even though he was taken out of The WWE Championship Elimination Chamber match by Scottie Ace, tonight he was Acting GM.

 **Tom** : Raij is somewhat excited as we start Smackdown Live. Tom Philips, Byron Saxton and Corey Graves as our General Manager is here.

Raij is running the show as Lilith Ace, the Smackdown General Manager is celebrating her birthday and Commissioner Shane McMahon is recovering from the Street Fight this past Sunday against Rahzel.

 **Saxton** : We wish him a speedy recovery.

 **Graves** : Are you two excited? Raij is running the show. As Lilith is gone, her husband will not celebrate her birthday as Raij got her a gift. A handicup match between Scottie Ace and The Smackdown Live Tag Team Champions, Sanity.

 **Raij** : Hello, WWE Universe! Don't adjust your television screen because I am the General Manager tonight! I will be a better GM than our current one, Lilith Ace, who is gone for her birthday.

Well, that's a lie. I banned her from the arena tonight. I want to send my condolences to Commissioner Shane McMahon and his family who had to deal with the maniac, Rahzel.

In honor of Shane, Rahzel has been banned from the arena as well.

But, his brother, Scottie Ace will be in action against Sanity in a 3 on 1 Handicap Match!

Also, The new WWE Champion, Daniel Bryan. Come on, everyone. Yes! Yes! Yes!

The crowd did the Yes! chant along with Raij.

 **Raij** : Yes! Daniel will not be celebrating his return as Champion because I will face him in a WWE Championship match tonight!

Raji went on to talk but was interrupted by Lilith's music. The General Manager walked out.

 **Raij** : What are you doing here?! You're banned! Security! Security!

 **Lilith** : Raij, I know that I'm banned. But I have some news I wanted to share before I leave out of here.

First, I know you want a WWE Title match tonight. That's why The Board of Directors made sure you won't put yourself in a title match tonight. But you will face WWE Champion, Daniel Bryan tonight.

Secondly, I wanted to say that after the brutal Street Fight last night, Commissioner Shane McMahon and Rahzel are at home, resting their wounds. Zell will be back in two weeks.

 **Raij** : Are you done? Good, security!

 **Lilith** : Woah, Raij. Before I go, I think you need to hear this. As you know, if Rahzel was to lose the match on Sunday, he would've been fired.

But he won the match. Meaning in the Street Fight contract, he had one demand. He wanted a match of his choice of opponent, his choice of stipulation and any place he wants.

After his match, Rahzel told me the following: He wants Raij.

 **Raij** : Well tough luck. Remember, he can't touch me or this company is sued!

 **Lilith** : We know sir. That's why Rahzel wanted a match that the company nor himself cannot be sued. A match that he is legal to beat the hell of you.

He wants to humiliate you in a place where over thousands of people while he destroys you.

So he wants a match against you in a Unsanction Match! At Wrestlemania!"

Raij shook his head as Lilith walk back to the ramp and backstage.

 **Tom** : What a bombshell! Rahzel got what he wanted! Raij vs Rahzel in a Unsanction Match!

 **Graves** : How can she does this?! Raij was suppose to have great night. Now, he's worried as the countdown to Wrestlemania and Rahzel!

-SD-

Raij was paced around in the locker room, thinking of ways to get out of the match against Rahzel at Wrestlemania.

An idea popped in his head. A surefire foolproof plan to get him out of the match.

 **Raij:** Damn, I'm such a genius!

-SD-

Smackdown Live

3 weeks till Fastlane

Lilith was in The GM Office watching a match between Rusev, Andrade Almas, and Scottie. Rusev made Scottie tap out to The Accolade and celebrated in the ring with Lana and Aiden.

She laugh as the lights went red and the titantron change to Rahzel clapping at the three.

"Congratulations, Rusev. Today is a great Rusev Day. But in a couple of weeks at Fastlane, you won't be celebrating.

"But you have a match against me. I asked Lilith to find me competition to get ready for Raij at Mania. She said she'll give it to me.

"So celebrate all you want, Rusev. Because at Fastline, I get to end Rusev Day."

Rahzel laughed as Rusev was ready to face him.


	19. Chapter 18

Smackdown Live

2 weeks till Fastlane

Lana walked in the dark room where a light shine on a table. She sat down, clearing her throat.

 **Lana** : Mr. Rahzel, on behalf of my husband, The Bulgarian Brute, Rusev, I'm here to tell that rethink your decision on facing him at Fastlane.

Rusev is a dangerous man. He will crush you till your bones crumble. You know Rusev can and will beat you. I just want you to think about being embarrassed before Raij can.

Rahzel insert himself into the light. He shook his head, laughing at The Ravishing One.

"You can brag about Rusev all you want sweetheart. After I'm finished with him, he's going to be ship back to Bulgaria in a **bodybag**."

Lana walked out as Rahzel laugh at the thought of destroying The Blugarian Brute at Fastlane.

-RZ-

Raij was getting ready for his upcoming segment. Becky walked up to her boyfriend, a trouble look on her face.

 **Raij** : Hey Becky. A-are you okay?

 **Becky** : I-I don't know, Raijn. I've been thinking lately.

 **Raij** : Oh no...

 **Becky** : It's not bad. Charlotte made me talk to Russ and he said something that made me think. He said if I'm dating out of spite or do I really like you. Raij, we haven't gotten to know each other more and I feel like I dragged you into a mess.

 **Raij** : You haven't drag me into a mess. But I guess we really haven't got to know each other. I hate when he's right. But this isn't your fault.

Becky hug Raij for clearing up her conscious. She guess she thanks Russell for making her decision.

 **Raij** : After the show, we'll go out and catch up to speed.

 **Becky** : I would like that.

The Lass Kicker ran out of the area as Raijn had to get ready for the next scene.

-SD-

I went out of my dark stairway to get something to get a drink of water. But I saw Aiden English by the refreshment table.

Knowing him he'll try to convince me to not face Rusev.

 **Aiden** : Well it ain't The Big Bad Wolf with The Artist of Rusev Day. You say you want to cancel it, but the only thing getting cancel is your hissy fit. The Brute of Bulgar-

I raise my left hand up as I take a drink of water. After I finished, I splash the water on him and punch him a couple of times before slamming into the wall.

The Artist was down, groaning in pain as I squart down, looking at him.

"Tell Rusev that our match is a submission match at Fastlane."

I pat Aiden's head and left the area.

 **Tom** : I believe their match at Fastlane just from bad to worse!

 **Graves** : Great. Rusev will be hibernating thanks to Rahzel.

-SD-

Smackdown Live

6 days till Fastlane

Renee Young was in the ring with a table and a contract.

 **Renee** : This Sunday, we will have a Submission Match between my guest. First-

 **Aiden** : ahem, hem, hemmmmmm. [Insert rap, It's Rusev Daaaaaaaaaaaaay!

Rusev ran out on the stage with his ravishing wife and the three walk towards the ring.

 **Graves** : Today is a great Rusev Day. But I'm very worry about this Sunday when he goes against The Big Bad Wolf.

 **Tom** : It's was going to be a regular match till Aiden made it worse turning it to a Submission Match.

 **Renee** : Next, Rusev's opponent, The Big Bad Wolf, Rahzel.

The Big Bad Wolf walked out, making his way to the ring.

Tom: This Sunday as well, Raij will be in a United States Championship against Scottie Ace, Andrade "Cien" Almas, and the champ, Samoa Joe.

If Raij wins to his belief, his Unsanction Match against Zell will be off at Wrestlemania.

Saxton: Just trying to find a way to get out of the inevitable.

Rahzel went in the ring, gave Renee the contract, picked up the table and toss it out of the ring.

He snatch the contract, signed it and sat down on the chair.

"Rusev, Rusev, Rusev. As I sit here looking at you, I ask myself this question. Have you seen yourself?

"What happen to you? You were one of the most dominant superstars, destroying anyone who stood in front of you.

"Now, you're a joke. The Bulgarian Brute is just a 365 holiday. This Sunday, I'm going to bring that man back.

"This Submission Match at Fastlane, it's going to be The Accolade vs The Zellthanasia (euthanasia). One of us will be put down.

"If you don't bring out The Bulgarian Brute, this Sunday, you'll be The Bulgarian Bitch!"

Rusev got up getting Zell to stand up, getting in his face. The Big Bad Wolf put the contract on The Brute's chest.

Rusev signed the contract, threw it at Renee and went for a Superkick at Rahzel. He caught it, making The Brute surprise.

Throwing the leg, Rahzel grab Rusev from behind and toss him over with a German Suplex.

The Big Bad Wolf went to attack him, but Aiden jump on his back as Rusev rolled out of the ring.

Rahzel judo throw The Artist off his back and lock him in The Zellthanasia (Rear Naked Choke), squeezing the life of him.

Tom: Are we looking at the future of Rusev this Sunday at Fastlane!

Saxton: The life of Rusev Day slowly dying in the hands of Rahzel.

Graves: Shut your mouth, Saxton!

Rahzel stood tall, looking at Rusev, pointing at Aiden saying it's going to be him in a couple of days.

-RZ-

Fastlane

 **Cruiserweight Championship**

Drew Gulak (C) vs Lince Dorado

 **Raw Women's Championship**

Ronda Rousey (C) vs Nia Jax

 **Triple Threat** **SD Women's Championship**

Asuka (C) vs Sonya Deville vs Mandy Rose

 **Fatal 4 Way** **United States Championship**

Samoa Joe (C) vs Scottie Ace vs Andrade "Cien" Almas vs Raij

 **Steel Cage** **SD Tag Team Championship**

Sanity (C) vs The Usos

 **Intercontinental Championship**

Dean Ambrose (C) vs Jinder Mahal

 **Raw Tag Team Championship**

Authors of Pain (C) vs The Revival

Jeff Hardy vs AJ Styles

Roman Reigns vs Drew McIntyre

 **Submission Match**

Rahzel vs Rusev

 **WWE Championship**

Daniel Bryan (C) vs Finn Bálor

 **Universal Championship**

Braun Strowman (C) vs Seth Rollins


	20. Chapter 19

WWE Fastlane

Raij was rocking backward and forward because he lost his only title match going to Wrestlemania against Rahzel.

: Hey bud.

India's Chosen One turn to see one of his opponents from the match, Scottie Ace.

 **Raij** : What do you want?

 **Scottie** : I see you're in a tight bind going to Wrestlemania. But what if I could tell you something you might want to know.

 **Raij** : There's nothing you can tell me that get me out of-

Scottie whisper something in Raij's ear. Whatever the brother of Rahzel told him, Raij had a smile on his face.

 **Raij** : Haha okay.

-RZ-

 **Submission Match**

Rahzel vs Rusev

 **Aiden** : Ahem, hmm, hmm, hmmmmmmm. [Insert rap]. It's Rusev Daaaaaaaaaaaay!

Rusev ran out on the stage, taking in the audience energy with Lana and Aiden following behind him.

 **Greg** : This match is a Submission Match! The only way to win is to make the opponent submit!

First with Aiden English and Lana, from Bulgaria, Rusev!

 **Tom** : Rusev was called out by Rahzel, talking about how dominate he was and now The Big Bad Wolf says he's a joke.

 **Graves** : Rusev is still The Bulgarian Brute he always been and Rahzel is going to regret what he can't beat.

Rahzel walked out with his wolf mouth cover and white eye contacts.

 **Greg** : From Charlotte, NC. Rahzel!

 **Tom** : It's scary what Rahzel can do. This is kinda his type of match, don't you agree, Byron?

 **Saxton** : Yes, Tom. He can squeeze the breath out of your body with The Zellthanasia or go after a limb and work on it.

 **Graves** : He has to be excited to know Raij will face him 6 weeks at Wrestlemania.

 **Tom** : That's right as Raij lost the match and The Unsanction Match will happen. But what did Scottie tell him?

Rahzel went in the ring and immediately tackle Aiden English and roll each other out of the ring.

He toss English to the turnbuckle pole, pick him up and threw him into the steel steps.

Waiting for The Artist to get up near the barricade, Rahzel ran towards Aiden and speared him through it.

The Big Bad Wolf got up, walked to The Timekeeper's Area and grabbed a chair. Creepily turning his attention to Lana, Zell start heading towards her.

The Ravishing Russian scream and ran to the back as The Medical Team looks over Aiden.

Once Lana was gone, Rahzel threw the chair on the ramp and enter the ring.

"No distractions, Rusev."

The referee ring the bell and the two men met up, punching each other. Zell perform some European Uppercuts, pushing Rusev back and hit a Belly to Belly.

The Big Bad Wolf started to strike, stomping on The Brute's right leg and left arm. He latched on The Calf Crusher on the leg.

Rusev pull himself to the ropes, getting the ref to break the hold. Zell got up, waiting for The Bulgarian Brute to get up and hit a German Suplex on him.

 **Tom** : Rahzel isn't letting off the gas pedal. He's on full control of this match.

-RZ-

After the stomping of limbs, Armbars, Kneebars, Back Breakers, etc, Rahzel kept working on Rusev's hurt leg, trying to twist him into a Single Leg Boston Crab.

The Bulgarian Brute wasn't going to go down that easy he twist Rahzel off his leg. He limp up as Zell got back up and hit The Machka Kick, dropping him.

 **Tom** : Rahzel is down. Rusev has him in position!

 **Rusev** : Rusev...Crush!

The Leader of Rusev Day went to stomp on Zell's back, but with a slide backwards, Rusev stomp on the mat with his bad leg.

Seeking the opportunity, The Big Bad Wolf chop blocks the bad leg and straps on The Single Leg Boston Crab again in the middle of the ring.

 **Tom** : Rusev is stranded in the middle of the ring! He's in trouble!

Rusev was at his breaking point, trying not to tap out. But it his prayers would be answered.

 **Tom** : What the!

 **Saxton** : Wait a minute!

Raij ran through the crowd with a steel chair and slam it to Rahzel's back, putting him down. The referee call for the bell.

 **Greg** : Winner by disqualification, Rahzel!

Raij continue on his onslaught of chair shots on Zell's back while Rusev got up on his feet.

 **Raij** : You brought this on yourself!

The Golden Boy left Rahzel in the middle of the ring as Rusev stomp on his back and applied The Accolade.

 **Tom** : Raij has battered Rahzel down and now Rusev has The Accolade locked on him.

 **Saxton** : What a yellow move!

 **Graves** : Saxton, Raij just saved Rusev Day! Celebrated even in India.

Rahzel fell limp in the submission hold while he was receiving slaps to his face by Raij.

 **Raij** : At Wrestlemania, I'm going to finish once and for all. I'm going to break your arm!

Rusev drops The Big Bad Wolf down as the two superstars exit out of the ring.

 **Tom** : Why would Raij attack Rahzel knowing if he retaliated, the company will be in trouble?

 **Saxton** : I don't know but what Raij did will be all legal in their Unsanction Match at Wrestlemania.

-RZ-

Champions

 **Tag Team**

 **Raw** : Authors of Pain

 **SD** : Sanity

 **Womens**

 **Raw** : Ronda Rousey

 **SD** : Asuka

 **Intercontinental**

Dean Ambrose

 **United States**

Andrade "Cien" Almas

 **WWE**

Daniel Bryan

 **Universal**

Braun Strowman


	21. Chapter 20

Smackdown Live

6 weeks till Wrestlemania

A wounded Aiden English walk on stage with a mic to rap and introduce Rusev. He cleared his throat.

 **Aiden** : [Insert Rap]. It's Rusev Daaaaaaay!

Rusev walked out with his wife, Lana walking towards the ring with English flanking them.

 **Tom** : Welcome to Smackdown Live! Tom Philips, Byron Saxton, and Corey Graves.

Rusev plans on celebrating leaving The Big Bad Wolf, Rahzel out cold this past Sunday at Fastlane.

 **Saxton** : After Raij attacked him from behind with a chair.

 **Graves** : Quiet Saxton, Rusev Day is alive and still kicking thanks to Raij!

 **Lana** : This past Sunday at Fastlane, my husband, The Bulgarian Brute, Rusev put down The Big Bad Wolf where nobody else couldn't.

No one can do so much damage but Rusev. Today makes a special Rusev Day as we celebrate The Wolf Slayer, Rusev!

The Rusev Day trio were interrupted by Zelina Vega and the new United States Champion, Andrade Almas.

 **Zelina** : Congratulations Rusev for putting Rahzel down after Raji helped you.

Unlike you, Andrade "Cien" Almas got the job done and became The United States Champion! If he was facing Rahzel, he would've beat him.

Andrade raised the US title. Lana wasn't impressed.

 **Lana** : Zelina, your client low blow his way to become champion. If you're so confident, put that title on the line against a more dominant US Champion, Rusev.

Andrade was going to pretend to get in the ring, but the music of Scottie Ace cause him to look behind and see Scottie with a steel chair.

 **Scottie** : You know, Zelina, Lana is right. Almas low blow his way to become United States Champion. So I thought to myself that I should congratulate him...with this steel chair!

Scottie preceed to walk down towards the two people that cost him a shot at The United States Championship. But a group of security stopped him.

A furious Samoa Joe walked out, looking like he was going to choke out everyone that stood in his way.

 **Joe** : ANDRADE! No thanks to that punk ass, Scottie Ace, you got lucky! But next time, there will be no Raij. There will be no Scottie. There will be NO ONE TO STOP ME FROM CHOKING YOU OUT AND GETTING BACK MY UNITED STATES CHAMPIONSHIP!

Lilith walked out on the stage, directing security to bring Scottie to her.

 **Lilith** : Nobody touches anyone here! Did ya'll forget who runs Smackdown Live at the moment? Let me remind you, it's me!

Andrade will have a United States Championship match against Samoa Joe in two weeks. But tonight, we will have a tag team match!

Rusev, you will team up with Andrade "cien" Almas to take on a team who hasn't been together since late 2016. The team of Scottie Ace and...Rahzel!

The crowd cheered on as Scottie smiled about the upcoming match. The brothers are back!

-SD-

Rahzel was in his usual spot he likes to hang out at. The dark room with the red spotlight on him. He smiled for a bit before getting serious.

"Raij, who knew you had it in you to pull a stunt like that at Fastlane. I like that. I like the fire in your eyes. That's what you have to do at Wrestlemania.

"But if you don't bring the fight to me, it will be your last Wrestlemania because I'm going to rip you apart.

"Rusev, you called yourself The Wolf Slayer. I'm still here, not slained. But pissed off. I'm going to make sure this Rusev Day is going be...silent."

-SD-

Rahzel/Scottie Ace vs Andrade "cien" Almas (US)/Rusev

Later on

Scottie was in a rest hold with Almas, waiting to tag his brother in. The Ace started to turn the tide as he start to punch the midsection of The US Champ.

Scottie picked up Andrade up and hit a Belly to Back Suplex, separating the two.

Rahzel and Rusev were trying to get their partners to tag them in. Scottie crawl over to his corner, but Almas pulled him away.

Picking up his opponent, Andrade Irish Whip Scottie to the turnbuckle, running behind right behind him. The Ace jump on the top turnbuckle and Moonsault off, landing on the champ.

The two superstars crawled to their respective corners, Almas tagged in Rusev. Scottie got up, leaped over and tagged in Rahzel.

The Big Bad Wolf enziguri The Bulgarian Brute and perform a Springboard Blockbuster.

Andrade went in to attack, but Zell grab him and hit a Overhead Belly to Belly. Rusev was up and Zell Germen Suplex him three time.

The Big Bad Wolf was hyped, ready to put a hurting on his enemies. He was attack from behind by Almas.

Instead of going down, Rahzel slowly turn to the former Luchador, pissed off.

Andrade turned around and was Superkicked across the other side of the ring by Scottie, follow by a Clothesline out of the ring.

The Big Bad Wolf tagged in his brother, dead lift Rusev and Scottie Superkick him into German Suplex.

Zelina grabbed The US Championship as her client and herself made their way up the stage.

The Ace went up the top turnbuckle and hit The Leg Drop on Rusev. He pin him.

1, 2, 3

 **Greg** : Here's your winners. Rahzel and Scottie Ace!

 **Tom** : What a victory for The Brothers!

 **Saxton** : Are you still proud of our United States Champion, Corey? Leaving Rusev to the wolves?

 **Graves** : Andrade has to save his energy against Samoa Joe in two weeks. Rusev will have time for revenge if he wins The United States Championship Tournament.

Andrade and Zelina arrive at Gorilla where Lilith was waiting for them.

 **Lilith** : Hey Andrade, Zelina. Zelina, I remember you say something earlier. Oh, what was it? Oh. If Andrade was facing Rahzel, he would beat him.

Next week, he gets cash your check as he will face Rahzel. I have two rules: Zelina is banned from ringside and if she does anything stupid, I will strip you of The United States Championship.

Also next weeks match is a Steel Cage Match. Good luck.

The Smackdown GM walked out as the two complain about what just happened.

 **Tom** : Next week, The US Title Tournament begins and Andrade Almas vs Rahzel in a Steel Cage Match!

-24-

 **Scottie** : Tagging with Rahzel was really awesome. I owe it to him as he inspire me to come back to wrestle. Do we make a great team? Hell yeah! Just wish we can team up and win Tag Team Gold.


	22. Chapter 21

**Sinzu**

: Rahzel is...a man who wants to prove to everyone in the world that he wants to be the best. He pushed himself when he was injured and trained to prove himself.

He adapt himself for the better.

-SD-

Smackdown Live

5 weeks till Wrestlemania

Zelina Vega was on screen with The United States, Andrade "cien" Almas.

 **Zelina** : My client, The Greatest United States Champion in WWE, Andrade "cien" Almas was thrown into a match by our General Manager, Lilith Ace against Rahzel in a Steel Cage Match.

But it doesn't matter because when Andrade is in a match, it becomes the most watched match. Tonight, he's going to do the one thing nobody on Smackdown couldn't do. Destroy Rahzel.

-SD-

Rahzel was in the red spotlight cracking his knuckles, looking at the screen.

"Tonight, Andrade "cien" Almas will learn what happens when you're locked inside with a hungry, blood thristy, deadly wolf. You'll get eaten alive.

"Te voy a destrozar (I'm going to rip you apart.)"

-SD-

Steel Cage

Andrade "cien" Almas (US) vs Rahzel

 **Greg**

: This match is a Steel Cage Match. The only way to win is pinfall, submit, or escaping the cage.

First, from Mexico. He is The United States Champion. Andrade "cien" Almas!

 **Tom** : Welcome to Smackdown Live! Tom Philips, Bryon Saxton and Corey Graves here as we start this untitle Steel Cage Match between Almas and Rahzel.

 **Saxton** : Remember, if Zelina finds a way to cost Zell the match, Andrade will be strip of the US Championship.

 **Tom** : If that happens, Samoa Joe will face the winner of The US Title Tournament at Wrestlemania. By the way, the tournament starts tonight with Scottie Ace against Xavier Woods.

 **Graves** : Also, Sheamus goes against Big E and big 6 Man Tag Team Match. Raij, Miz and Shinsuke Nakamura against AJ Styles, Finn Bálor and WWE Champion, Daniel Bryan.

 **Greg** : From Charlotte, NC, Rahzel!

 **Tom** : Andrade has to worry about Rahzel tonight and Samoa Joe next week for The US Championship.

For Rahzel, he isn't worried because for a five month wait, he gets Raij at Wrestlemania in a Unsanction Match.

Rahzel entered the cage, shutting the door behind him as he formed a smile on his face. Like a wolf looking at his prey, locked up with no place to run or hide.

Later On

Rahzel and Almas were on top of the turnbuckle, falling down on the mat. The two superstars agonize in pain as their bodies been through a war.

Andrade took time breathing before he start crawling towards the door to the cage.

The door open as the champ was close to freedom, but he pulled in a Deadlift Germen Suplex by Rahzel.

The Big Bad Wolf continue on with his barrage of Suplexes. After that, he picked Andrade up for The Triple Threat (Inverted Back Breaker, Inverted DDT, and Crimson Moon)

 **Tom** : The Big Bad Wolf is on fire, looking to end this!

Rahzel waited for Almas to get up as he was ready to apply Zellthanasia. But he was low blowed.

 **Tom** : Raij just snuck into the cage and attack Rahzel again!

The Golden Boy of India watch on as Andrade hit The Hammerlock DDT and walked out of the cage.

 **Greg** : Here's your winner. The United States Champion, Andrade "cien" Almas!

 **Tom** : No thanks to Raji, The Big Bad Wolf has lose to Almas!

 **Saxton** : This has to be against Raij's Restraining Order? Attack your opponent but he can't. It's unfair.

Raij and Andrade went up the ramp, celebrating the victory as well as the downfall of Rahzel.

-SD-

 **6-Man Tag Match**

The Miz (RR)/ Raij/ Shinsuke Nakamura vs AJ Styles/ Daniel Bryan/ (WWE)/ Finn Bálor

Miz just finish taking The 1916 from Finn as the two crawled over to their respective corners.

Raij and Daniel Bryan were ready to jump in the ring when they got the hot tag. Both men were tagged in, trading blows.

The Goat took down The Golden Boy, going for The Yes! Kicks. But when he went for the kick to the head, Raij dodged it, got up and hit a Superkick.

Pulling Daniel near, Raij went up the top turnbuckle, going for The Golden Dream.

He hit The 450 Splash, but he was immediately attacked, causing the ref to call for the bell.

 **Tom** : Guy, no! It's Rahzel. Oh my God!

The Big Bad Wolf unleashed a barrage of punches on his opponent for Wrestlemania. He kept till the referee pull him off.

Rahzel toss the ref out of the ring and he back attacking Raij. AJ, Finn, and Miz pulled him off Raij as he rolled out of the ring and ran to the back.

"GET BACK RAIJ! RAIJ! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME! I'LL CHASE YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!"

Rahzel pushed all three men off him, hitting a Double Flying Boot at Finn and Styles. The Miz went to attack, but was hit with a Overhead Belly to Belly.

Daniel Bryan came to, standing up and turning Rahzel to him.

Daniel: Why the hell did you do?!

The Leader of The Yes Movement slap him, causing Zell to punch him and T-Bone Suplex him till Bryan rolled out of the ring.

The Big Bad Wolf ran to the backstage area to find Raij.

-SD-

Raij ran out of the locker room with an urge of urgency, heading to the parking lot. He got imto his limo, yelling out the driver to drive.

Rahzel made it to the parking lot, seeing the limo drive off. He growled as he was too late to get his rival.

 **Tom** : Ladies and gentlemen, Rahzel has attacked Raij. With Wrestlemania coming up and replications on the restraining order. The future of World Wrestling Entertainment may have ended...


	23. Chapter 22

Smackdown Live

4 weeks till Wrestlemania

 **Tom** : Hello ladies and Gentlemen. Tom Philips here. Last week during a 6 Man Tag Match, Raij was attacked by Rahzel towards the end of the match.

Rahzel violated the restraining order and Raij threatened to sue WWE. This past weekend, Raij took to Twitter and said this about the situation:

IndiasGoldenBoy : After being attacked by **BBWWE** (Rahzel), my lawyers will get with WWE lawyers. This weeks #raw and #smackdown will enjoy their last show! #rahzelscrewedWWE

This could be our last show tonight. We promise to go out with a bang tonight!

-SD-

 **Tom** : Ladies and gentlemen, Rahzel attack his opponent for Wrestlemania, Raij even though if he was attacked, Raij would sue The WWE.

With us via Satellite from his home in Charlotte, The Big Bad Wolf, Rahzel. Thanks for joining us tonight.

"Yeah, sure. I would be there tonight, but Lilith think the superstars wouldn't like my presence there."

 **Tom** : Rahzel, do you know what you've done last week? You ruin your fellow superstars career in The WWE. Do you even care?

Rahzel took his time to answer the question, smirking and shaking his head.

"No. No I don't. Tom, I'm not the bad guy on this. Raij is a scared little boy who knows he's done wrong and won't face the consequence for his actions.

"Raij attacks me twice and because of this restraining order, I wasn't going get my revenge? I got a motto from my favorite wrestler: I don't forget and I don't forgive."

 **Graves** : You son of bitch! I got kids to feed! Bills to pay! So does these superstars around The WWE and thanks to you, it's going away!

"Corey, Corey. Listen, Corey, you can wrestle again now. But, you won't have the best insurance. But, I will say this:

"Raij, you not smart, but you're not stupid. I know something you know. Tonight, you can do whatever you can, you know you've lost."

-SD-

The Smackdown Superstars surrounded the ring as Raij walks down the ring.

 **Tom** : Corey, Bryon, it was nice to sit here and commentate with you both for the past year.

 **Saxton** : I want to thank everyone who gave me a chance to be here and be close to everyone and do commentary.

 **Graves** : I'm going to miss you, Philips. I'm going to is Michael Cole, and Booker T. Hell, even Coach.

 **Saxton** : What about me, Corey?

 **Graves** : For the last time, shut up Saxton.

 **Raij** : Hello everyone. For months, people have pointed at me, calling me the "bad guy." People wanted me to get what I had coming for what I've done to Rahzel.

You don't know Rahzel like I know him. He threw our friendship when he injured my leg. He decide The RowdyRuff Boyz was all about him and only cared about himself!

So after being out for 11 months, he comes back, beats me up and goes unpunish because Smackdown Manager didn't for their champion!

But Rahzel, it is you that is the bad guy. Last week, you attack me violating the restraining order and putting not only the Smackdown Superstars out of a job. But Raw, 205 Live, NXT Superstars, staff, and management as well.

But I have proposition for our dear General Manager, Lilith Ace. So please come out here, Lilith.

Without music, The General Manager walked out to the stage with a mic.

 **Raij** : Lilith, this is an important decision. The fate of World Wrestling Entertainment rest in your hands. We're taking about their jobs on the line.

I will drop the lawsuit if you fire Rahzel. This won't be the last Smackdown or 205 Live, NXT, or Raw. You can save this company if you get rid of him. What do you say?

The superstars look at Lilith as she long and hard about the decision that can shake the future of WWE.

 **Lilith** : No.

Everyone exhaust their displease with The Puerto Rican Butterfly's answer.

 **Lilth** : I say no because it's not my decision. It's his...

She turns to see Shane McMahon walk on the stage with a mic.

 **Raij** : Shane McMahon, The Commissioner of Smackdown. Maybe You'll do the right thing and fire Rahzel.

Shane looked around, pondering about his decision on Rahzel. He smiled at Raij.

 **Shane** : No.

The Golden Boy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

 **Raij** : You rather keep him? Shane, I know after all jumping after things and almost breaking your body, it's causing you not to think. So, I'm going to ask your father or your sister.

 **Shane** : Raij, I said no because Rahzel didn't do anything wrong.

On the restraining order, you have three times that you can attack Rahzel. The first attack was at Fastlane during the Submission Match. The second attack was last week during the Steel Cage Match.

But there's something about the second attack that is making you worry. Why would you be worry about us firing Rahzel?

Maybe because of the consequence of the second attack. See, Scottie told you he put the three strikes on the order. First strike, Rahzel can't retaliate.

But the second strike, Rahzel gets to retaliate and he did what was on the restraining order meaning you can't sue The WWE and the week will not be the last week of WWE Programming. Everyone's job here is 100% safe.

The crowd cheered and the superstars were relieved as their careers in The WWE were safe. Raij was exposed and now he stood in the ring, looking pitiful in his web of lies.

But some of the Smackdown Superstars went up on the apron, looking not so happy.

They enter the ring, looking give The Golden Boy a piece od their mind.

But not with _words_.


	24. Chapter 23

Smackdown Live

3 weeks till Wrestlemania

The ring had a table and a contract in the middle with GM Lilith Ace and Renee Young in the ring.

 **Renee** : Ladies and gentlemen, we're only 3 weeks from Wrestlemania and this contact signing is for a match that's been boiling since last year. Maybe before then.

First, this man caused his opponent to be out of action for 11 months, becoming Mr. Money in the Bank and WWE Champion. Along with some controversy. Please welcome Raij.

Raij walked out in a suit, heading to the ring. He had a small bandage on his face.

 **Tom** : Last week on Smackdown, Raij's plan to fire Rahzel gone up in flames as he was exposed for his three strike rule.

 **Saxton** : Yes it did and The Smackdown and Raw Superstars show their anger, beating Raij up.

 **Graves** : I don't usually want harm to be done to anyone. But Raij got what he deserve last week.

 **Renee** : Next, the man Raij use to call his best friend. The man that was taken out last year with a Torn Rotator Cup and missed Wrestlemania. Here is Rahzel.

Rahzel walk towards the ring in jeans and t-shirt.

 **Tom** : Rahzel two weeks ago show everyone including Raji a taste of what in three weeks will happen at Wrestlemania.

 **Graves** : Almost a year and three months of waiting and The Big Bad Wolf will finally get his hands on the man who kept him out of last year's Wrestlemania.

Rahzel sat down on the chair, only a table in the way from his Wrestlemania opponent.

 **Lilith** : This is the contract for The Unsanction Match between Rahzel and Raij.

Rahzel, knowing you right now, Raij's Restraining Order still valid till Wrestlemania. Raij, you have one more strike and your Restraining Order will be invalid and Wrestlemania will start early.

So whoever wants to sign, go ahead.

Raij swipe the contract from the middle of the table and took the mic.

 **Raij** : Rahzel, remember when we were at Wrestlemania in San Francisco. You, Brick, and I sat next to each other and you said that you hope we get to have a Wrestlemania match.

Congratulations, in three weeks at Metlife Stadium in your former home state, we're going to have our Wrestlemania match. Our Wrestlemania moment.

But instead of a sportsmanship contest between two great friends, it's going to be a dangerous Unsanction Match between two men who want to ends each other.

I love that everyone keep on blaming me on the creation of this match. But nobody ia talking about Rahzel starting this.

Late 20l4, you and I would battle till Regal forced us to be a tag team. You always want to NXT Champion, but we would become NXT Tag Team Championship.

But it couldn't satisfied you. You wanted more. So as you ride in the sunset of NXT, we went to Raw. Or you let go of the dead weight of your career.

So fast forward to 2017, I joined Smackdown while you're The Intercontinental Champion. All the your success being on your lonesome come crashing down.

So what did you do, Rahzel? If you couldn't leave the dead weights, you had to get rid of them yourself. You attack me as I was injured on my damn birthday.

But I knew I would have the last laugh because I became Mr. Money in the Bank and The WWE Champion. The one thing you wanted to be.

It has to burn your ego that the weak link of The RowdyRuff Boyz was WWE Champion before you or Brick.

Now, you want your revenge in three weeks on the guy who put Smackdown off your back, leaving you to your owm misery.

Zell, I can see through you. This facade you're doing will not help you when I beat you on the Grandest Stage of Them All. I'm not afraid of The Big Bad Wolf.

In this Unsanction Match, people expect me to be the victim. But I will be the one walking out of Wrestlemania while you lay in the ring, suffering in defeat.

Raij signed the contract and threw to Rahzel's half of the table. The Big Bad Wolf applaud the attitude of his opponent.

"Raij, that was very bold to say that. I will give you that. Where was this Raij when you was WWE Champion?

"You call this me a facade. No, this isn't it a facade. This a year of anger, patience, and adaptation that lead up to this.

"This could've been settled at last year's Wrestlemania. Raij, the man who return to stop the evil Rahzel and his reign as Intercontinental Champion. Hell, maybe you would've won.

"But that wasn't what happened. I torn my Rotator Cup, surrounded the IC title and that was all. You know what happened next.

"I would've been back in the ring by May of last year, returning at Money in The Bank. But you got my surgically repair arm reinjured.

"I would respect you if you reinjured my arm. You had to get someone else to do your job. That's your career. Always needing someone to do your job.

"When RRB was alive, you had Brick and I, you were WWE Champion, you had my brother. You always need someone to hold your hand.

"In three weeks, nobody will be able to fight your battle because it's in the contract. Whoever tries to interfere will be terminated.

"This is what happens when you're so high and mighty, you forget the looming darkness stalking right behind you.

"At Wrestlemania, I'm going to put you down. After that, you'll be out of my hair and I can move on. But you..."

Rahzel signed the contract and threw it at Lilith.

"You'll go back to where you were always afraid to go. Back to the bottom!"

Raij push the table out of the way and the former friends got in each others face, staring down at one another.

 **Tom** : This is a personal match. For Raij, proving he is the better superstar than Rahzel. For Rahzel, revenge. The Unsanction Match is official!

-SD-

Smackdown Live

5 Days till Wrestlemania

Raij brought his family to the ring. Indian dancers surround the ring as they welcome the family.

Inside the ring was a picture of Rahzel was on a tripod.

 **Raij** : Tonight, we celebrate the death of Rahzel. Even though I will face him this Sunday, I will see fit to end the man whos been a pain in my ass for years.

Rahzel was a great guy and a great friend. He was a guy who love adventures, singing in the car, loving to have fun.

But like his nickname, he is like a wolf in sheep's clothing.

My older sister, Jalnia and Zell were good friend. Close friends. Too close. Behind my back, her big brother, they dated for four months. I found out about this when he broke up with her.

What kind of friend does that. Rahzel does.

At Battleground 2017, Rahzel fought me for The Intercontinental Championship. He beats me in front of my family.

Then, he got in the face of my mother. He tells her I'm a real waste of talant. How dare you talk about me to my own mother.

This Sunday, I'm going to put down The Big Bad Wolf. He is a menace to The WWE, I'm going to get rid of at Wrestlemania.

I vow that I will walk out of Wrestlemania with the coat of the wolf and-

The Golden Boy of India stop talking when the lights flicker till it went off.

 **Graves** : What is going on? This is The Royal Family of India. How dare they turn off the lights?!

The lights turn back on and one of the sisters scream to cause Raij to turn to see Rahzel with his mother in position for a DDT.

"Come on, Raji. If those the worst things I've done as a best friend? Then, I think this will be the worst thing I will do as your enemy.

"What are you going to do? Save her!"

Raij wanted to save her. But he remembers that he has one more strike on his Restraining Order. He attacks Rahzel, it's over.

 **Tom** : Raij, it's your mother! Save her dammit!

Rahzel continue to pester his opponent to strike him, his sisters and younger brother wanted their bother to do it. But Raij refuse.

"That's sad, Raijn. You're really like your father. A bitch!"

The Big Bad Wolf hit The DDT and slide out of the ring, heading to the stage.

 **Tom** : That was uncalled for by Rahzel! We need help out here.

 **Saxton** : Raij could've rescue her. Why did he just stand there.

 **Graves** : The Restraining Order strike. That's why he didn't attack Zell.

Rahzel smiled as The EMTs and medical team ran pass him.

"This Sunday, that Restraining Order can't you! No one can save you from me!"

 **Tom** : The Unsanction Match between Raij and Rahzel gets more personal by the days leading up to Wrestlemania.

-RB-

Wrestlemania

 **Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal**

 **Wrestlemania Women's Battle Royal**

(Winner will advance to The SD Women's Championship Triple Threat Match)

 **Cruiserweight Championship**

 **Ladder Match**

Drew Gulak (C)/ Kalisto/ Gran Metalik/ Buddy Murphy/ Mustafa Ali/ "Gentleman" Jack Gallagher

 **SD Tag Team Championship**

 **8 Person Mixed Tag Match**

Sanity (C) vs The New Day Becky Lynch

 **SD Women's Championship**

 **Triple Threat Match**

Asuka (C) vs Naomi vs Winner of Women's Battle Royal

 **Raw Tag Team Championship**

Authors of Pain (C) vs The Mighty

 **Unsanction Match**

Rahzel vs Raij

Samoa Joe vs Scottie Ace

 **Intercontinental Championship**

Drew McIntyre (C) vs Bobby Roode

Kevin Owens vs Sami Zayn

 **United States Championship**

Andrade "Cien" Almas (C) vs Rusev

Bobby Lashley vs Big Show

AJ Styles vs Finn Bálor

Sasha Banks vs Bayley

 **WWE Championship**

Daniel Bryan (C) vs The Miz

 **Universal Championship**

 **Fatal 4 Way**

Braun Strowman (C) vs Seth Rollins vs Dean Ambrose vs Roman Reigns

 **Raw Women's Championship**

Ronda Rousey (C) vs Charlotte Flair


	25. Chapter 24

I was enjoying Wrestlemania Week in New York. I always enjoy the sights and sounds of the city. Sometimes...

But I took Sinzu to my former home in Brooklyn. I looked at the old home where I grew up.

"This is where I go to when I'm in New York. It reminds me of my past as a child. I didn't have the best childhood here. Other kids teased me and pick fights.

"I was glad that I moved from here. But then, I became the people I hated, bullying people, making fun for who they are...

"I can't run from my past. But I can change for a better future, teaching others about my mistakes and help them change."

 **Sinzu** : Russell...I'm very proud of you. You are a great man. I was dealing with similar things like you as a child. But we changed our lives for the better and look at us now.

She was right. I did change my life. But sometimes I think I'm the same asshole as always.

I look at my old home, getting ready to drive off. Still to this day, _I never forget where I come from_.

-RZ-

I was in the crowd at NXT Takeover: New York. Sinzu's match again Kairi Sane was great and the fans loved her Takeover debut.

After a very awesome show, we went to the after party. I got a lime margarita and walked to the door going to the balcony.

Unfortunately, two people I didn't want to bump into was there. Raij and Brick.

 **Raij** : Well, look who's sneaking out of the party? The man, Rahzel.

"Hello, Raijn. Hello, Corey."

Brick shaved his hair and look even more muscular since he's been out rehabbing his injured knee.

 **Raij** : Rumor is that the higher ups are high on you. Aren't you great?

I rolled eyes at his sarcastic remark. Him of all people believing a rumor.

"It must great if you believe that. Raijn, I want you to know this. You can believe what people tell you or what you hear. But never believe everything you hear.

"What happened when you were injured? You adapted yourself, changed yourself. Granted, you came back and became a pussy ass champion. But you fulfilled your goal on becoming WWE Champion. Even before me.

"Don't you see that? No, the hatred for me blinds you. So whatever to me, I could be champion or I could be fired, don't you ever come up to me about some dumbass rumor.

"See you tomorrow, Raijn. Goodnight, Corey."

I walked off and enter the balcony. I don't care for rumors. All I care about is continuing writing my story about my career.

-RZ-

Wrestlemania

 **Renee**

: Congratulations to Ember Moon on winning The 2nd Annual Wrestlemania Women's Battle Royal. She will be in The Triple Theat Match for The Smackdown Women's Championship.

With five minutes left before the start of Wrestlemania, the match to kickoff the show is The Unsanction Match between two former friends. Raij and Rahzel goes to war.

Booker, King, Peter, David, who comes out of this the victor?

 **Booker** : Rahzel did the unthinkable last Tuesday. He DDT his mother. Raij tonight is going to snap. Rahzel is going to feel the wrath of The Golden Boy tonight. I got Raij.

 **King** : Booker, Rahzel has been waiting, savoring the time he can finally get his hands on Raij. The Big Bad Wolf gave him a chance to save his mother and he didn't.

A Unsanction Match means no rules. This is Rahzel's kind of torture. He will win this match.

 **Rosenberg** : Like King said, this is Rahzel's Playplace. He can punish Raij how he wants, the referee can't tell him to stop. Zell went through to get back to Wrestlemania and he's going to enjoy inflicting pain.

But I will give Raij advice. If there's a dark side in you, it needs to come out in this match. If not, you're in trouble.

 **Otunga** : I think Rahzel will erupt something in Raij. This is a must win for The Golden Boy. He is the underdog in this match. He has to win.

 **Renee** : Alright gentlemen, we're have a few seconds till the big show. Thank you to Hall of Famers Booker T and Jerry "The King" Lawler. Peter Rosenberg and Sam Roberts, I'm Renee Young, enjoy Wrestlemania.

-RZ-

I looked at the promo for the show as I prepare for the match. I hear the pyro go off and the crowd cheered on.

 **Rahzel 24** : _I was back at Wrestlemania. First time in New York, my former home state. I wasn't planning for here with a loss_.

Raij was shaking the nervousness out of him as he was getting ready to go out to the millions of people.

 **Raij 24** : _All week, people called me a underdog. I was going out there to prove to them that I wasn't the underdog. I wasn't the victim in this match. Rahzel is_.

I look at the footage of Metlife Stadium filled with fans. A sight I missed last year.

 **Rahzel 24** : _I have one job to do. Teach Raij a lesson. For every action, there's a reaction. He's on his high horse for too long. I was going to bring him down to Earth_.

 **Raji 24** : _I was the man when Rahzel couldn't be. I got to be WWE Champion before him or Brick. I was going to stand tall over him_.

 **Raij Rahzel 24: I wasn't going to lose to him**.


	26. Chapter 25

**Unsanction Match**

Rahzel vs Raji

 **Tom** : Welcome to Wrestlemania, ladies and gentlemen. Tom Philips, Byron Saxton and pulling double duty, Corey Graves.

 **Byron** : What a great time to be here. Thousands here and millions watching at home. Great matches await to start.

 **Graves** : It's another year at Wrestlemania. We got a long way to go. Let's get started.

 **Greg** : This is a Unsanction Match. There is no disqualification and no count out.

From Mumbai, India, weighting 214 lbs. The Golden Boy of India, Raij!

 **Tom** : The day is here and time is up for Raij. Ever since December of 2018, Raij been trying to avoid a match against Rahzel, even holding The WWE hostage in a Restraining Order and trying to become a champion.

 **Saxton** : Well, it's time to face the music for India's Golden Boy.

 **Graves** : I just hope his mother is okay and she's not watching. This isn't going to be pretty.

Raij wore an gold attire with the colors of the India flag on.

The lights went off and a video was playing on the titantron of someone in tube of water. As the video gets closer, pictures of Rahzel, x-ray of Rahzel's injured arm, Raij and Jinder reinjuring it.

" _Men ought either to be indulged or utterly destroyed, for if you merely offend them they take vengeance, but if you injure them greatly they are unable to retaliate, so that the injury done to a man ought to be such that vengeance cannot be feared_. Niccolo Machiavelli

" _Raij, you left me breathing. You left me alive. As you spent time bragging, I was in my metamorphosis. I was changing who I was into who I have to be_.

" _You forgot about me, Raij and that was your downfall. There will be no one to save you, no restraining order to hold me back, no mercy_.

" _The Spirit of Vengeance runs through my veins and it's time for revenge_."

Rahzel appear on the screen, his eyes turning orange. "Time's up!"

The Big Bad Wolf burst into flames as a skeleton of a wolf on fire jump on the screen, howling at the moon.

Rahzel emerge through a ring of fire on the stage. He wore a leather jacket with a chain diagonally wrapped around his chest.

He wore a skull mask with a orange hood on with flames design on it.

 **Greg** : From Charlotte, NC, Born from Brooklyn, NY, weighting 2l5 lbs. The Big Bad Wolf, Rahzel!

 **Tom** : This is Rahzel's 2nd Wrestlemania. The first, two years ago in Orlando where he won The Intercontinental Championship.

Tonight, he will make sure he walks out victorious and put down his ex best friend.

 **Graves** : Here's some stats for you, Philips. This is the fifth match between Rahzel and Raij. This series is tied 2 a piece.

 **Saxton** : I don't think Zell cares about winnings. He cares that Raij doesn't walk out of here tonight.

Rahzel enter the ring, removing the mask to reveal half his face and body painted as a skull and bones with fire in middle. Orange hair and blue contacts staring at his opponent.

The best friends got into each others face with the referee breaking them up off each other.

The Big Bad Wolf took off the chain and leather coat, showing off skeleton body paint.

The referee ring the bell and Rahzel ran over to Raij, but he ran out of the ring.

Zell wasn't gonna waste time, he chase his opponent around the ring. Raij slide in the ring with Zell right behind, going for an attack, but Ghost Rider grabbed him, pushing him on to the turnbuckle.

Rahzel started to punch The Golden Boy in the chest, ribs, and head 25 times with the crowd counting. Then, he leap on the turnbuckle, punching Raij 24 more times before jumping off and slap him.

Raji leaned on the ropes and Rahzel wrapped his arms around his waist. India's Golden Boy went for a Low Blow but Zell dodge it and hit a German Suplex.

The Golden Boy rolled out of the ring, crawling around the other side. Rahzel took his time to let his victim recover, following behind him.

When he turn the corner, Raij strike The Big Bad Wolf with a pipe to the midsection, then slam him into The Announcer's Table.

Raij turn Zell around and push him into the pole with his left shoulder.

Rahzel held on to his former injured shoulder on the floor. Raij crawled over to the barricade.

But he was speared by Zell through The Timekeeper's Area.

 **Tom** : Rahzel bounced back from the slam to the turnbuckle with a spear through the barricade!

Rahzel stood up, holding his shoulder dragging Raij out of the area, heading towards The Announcement Table.

When The Big Bad Wolf finish taking the stuff off the table, but he was stop by Raij who strike his hurt shoulder with a steel chair.

Zell's shoulder kept on being hit by the chair till Raij stop. He drag a weakened Rahzel over to the turnbuckle pole.

After looking underneath the ring, The Golden Boy of India took out handcuffs, cuffing the left hand to the bottom turnbuckle.

 **Raij** : I'm gonna break that arm, you son of a bitch!

Raij jab the top of the chair to the left arm and shoulder. He continue on the attack till toss the chair and punch Rahzel in the face.

 **Raij** : You don't belong here! I have things to prove out here! You don't! You did this to me! I hate you!

Rahzel smiled at his former friend, then spitting in his face.

"Screw you!"

Raij wipe the spit off his face and slap Zell in the face. He went underneath the ring for a weapon.

As he was busy, Rahzel found a bolt cutter, cutting the chain of the handcuff. He grab the leg of Raij, pulling him out and slam him on the ring apron.

Zell headbutt Raij and pull him over the table. The Big Bad Wolf used his elbow to beat Golden Boy down.

As his prey was laid out, Rahzel got out a ladder, set it up and went to climb.

 **Tom** : Rahzel is wasting time. Raij is out!

 **Graves** : The Big Bad Wolf looking to continue to cause punishment.

Rahzel reach the top, jump off and hit The Elbow Drop with the sore left arm, breaking The Announcement Table.

 **Tom** : Zeller is crazy and now feeling the effects of The High Elbow Drop!

 **Saxton** : Both men are down and this match is continuing.

 **Graves** : These two are gonna kill each other at this pace.

-RZ-

Raij had Rahzel in a bind, locking his left arm in a Armbar.

 **Raij** : Tap out, you bastard!

Rahzel gave his former friend his response, flipping him off. Raij growled, tightening the grip on the hurt arm.

The Big Bad Wolf got on his feet and deadlifting The Golden Boy and slam him down to the mat a couple of time till the hold are broke off.

Raij fell to the mat as Zell catch his breath on the corner turnbuckle. When his opponent got up and turn around, Rahzel charge towards him and hit a flying boot.

 **Tom** : Raji dealt some damage to the left arm. But Rahzel is looking to turn the tide.

The Big Bad Wolf went out of the ring, tossing two chairs in the ring and a big black.

Sliding back in the ring, Rahzel sat the chairs together. He got Raij into position for a Powerbomb, but he was low blowed.

Raij Superkick Zell down. He looked at the black bag. Turning the bag over and thumb tacks pour out, putting a sinister smile on Raij.

The Golden Boy of India picked up Rahzel, but found himself tossed to the turnbuckle. Rahzel leap on Raij and perform a Monkey Flip.

Raij screamed with the crowd gasping. Tacks were attach to his back.

Rahzel laughed at the scream of his enemy. He went over to The Golden Boy, picking him up by his neck.

 **Graves** : I think he's going for The Penance Stare.

Raij begged for Rahzel to stop the beat down and forgiveness. The Big Bad Wolf shook his head.

"Guilty!"

Rahzel hit The Uranage Back Breaker and locked in Zellthanasia. Raij tried his best to move out of the submission hold, but fade out of breath.

The referee called for the bell.

 **Greg** : Here's your winner by submission, Rahzel!

 **Tom** : Over a year plotting, Rahzel has finally got his revenge on his former best friend!

 **Graves** : This was what Rahzel promise what this match was going to be. Brutal, punishing, and violent.

 **Saxton** : In the end, Rahzel said he was going to put down Raij and he did it!

Rahzel look back at the ring, looking at his ex best friend still laid out as he walked off.

Revenge was complete.

-RZ-

Champions

 **Tag Team**

NXT: War Raiders

Raw: Authors of Pain

SD: Sanity

 **Womens**

NXT: Candace LeRae

Raw: Charlotte Flair

SD: Ember Moon

 **Midcard**

NA: Ricochet

IC: Drew McIntyre

US: Rusev

NXT: Adam Cole

Universal: Braun Strowman

WWE: The Miz


	27. Chapter 26

Smackdown Live

 **Tom**

: Welcome to Smackdown Live. What a night Wrestlemania was 48 hours ago?

 **Saxton** : Definitely well said! We seen great moments this past Sunday

 **Graves** : Now we got The Smackdown after Mania. Fans cheering for who they hate and booing they like.

The Miz walked out, twist and raised The WWE Championship high.

 **Graves** : Stand up guys, our real champion has arrive!

 **Tom** : Sunday, The Miz retrieve The WWE Championship for the second time from Daniel Bryan after hit Bryan with a low blow.

 **Saxton** : Calling Daniel a fraud and after what he pulled at Wrestlemania, Miz is a hypocrite!

 **Graves** : Shut up Saxton!

The Miz bask in his glory with the fans chanting "You deserve it."

 **Miz** : You all are right. I damn well deserve it!

Welcome to The Must-See Talk Show in WWE! Welcome to Miz TV. At Wrestlemania, I expose the fraud that was Daniel Bryan and I won The WWE Championship back.

Just like The Intercontinental Championship, I'm going to bring greatness back to this Championship. This Championship has been tainted by Jinder Mahal, Roman Reigns, AJ Styles, Finn Bálor, John Cena, and most definitely, Daniel Bryan.

I am going to be The Greatest WWE Champion in this company's history.

Daniel Bryan walked out in a fit of rage, heading for the ring. The Miz went out of the ring.

The Miz smirked as he backed up on the ramp, watching Bryan tear up the set.

 **Miz** : Go ahead, Daniel. Be mad all you want because you'll never have a shot at this Championship again!

AJ Styles walked, stopping The Miz from backing up.

 **Styles** : Miz, it's good that Daniel is not facing you because I'm coming for that title.

Finn Bálor walked out on the stage.

Finn: AJ, I don't think you deserve a shot after I beat you at Wrestlemania. As for you, Miz, it's going to be a piece of cake taking The WWE Championship back.

Samoa Joe came out as shaking his head at the nonsense going on.

 **Joe** : You two idiots had your time as champion. Daniel, I'm disappointed that you lost to the wimp who's holding the gold.

Then again, Miz had to hit a cheap shot to win like always. I guess this is 2010 because The Miz is WWE Champion.

But you won't be for so long because I'm going to rip that title off you after I put you down.

Rahzel walk out with his left arm bandaged up. He laugh at the situation going on.

"If there's anyone that's going to put someone, that's me. Miz, I'm disappointed in you. You could've finally shut the haters up. But you didn't. You just can't defeat Daniel Bryan.

"Oh well. This must be where I put my application in. Miz, you got what I want and if I have to put all of you down with my right hand, trust me, I will."

The men argue while The Miz went through the crowd.

 **Miz** : No, no, no, no! None of you deserve a title match against me.

 **Lilith** : You're right, Miz.

The superstars turn to the titantron to see Lilith on screen.

 **Lilith** : All of you want The Miz, but none of you earned it. Daniel is the only one to claim a title match because he has a rematch clause.

Next week is The WWE Draft and five of ya'll may be going to Raw. But I will make sure we have a #1 Contender.

In 2 weeks, we will have a #1 Contender Tournament and the two finalists will battle at Backlash.

Miz, don't think you won't be having plans because you will face Daniel Bryan at Backlash.

Just to make sure you can't cheat your way, you will battle in a Submission Match.

Backlash is weeks away and holla holla, we're having a 6 Man Tag Match. AJ Styles, Samoa Joe, and WWE Champion, The Miz to take on Daniel Bryan, Finn Bálor, and Scottie Ace.

Rahzel, you have the night off since your left arm is wounded from your Unsanction Match against Raij. Good luck, Gentlemen.

 **Tom** : How about that, guys? Two big announcements. The WWE Championship on the line in a Submission Match and a #1 Contenders Tournament and the night just got started.

-SD-

 **6 Man Tag Match**

Daniel Bryan/ Finn Bálor/ Scottie Ace vs

The Miz (WWE)/ AJ Styles/ Samoa Joe

Daniel Bryan stood at the corner alone, waiting for Scottie to tag him in.

With a leap, the tag was made and The Leader of The Yes! Movement start taking down AJ Styles. The Miz attack Bryan from behind.

Taking him into the corner turnbuckle, Miz went to hit his clothesline, but it was dodged and Bryan hit Styles who was resting at the other turnbuckle.

After the hitting his Running Turnbuckle Dropkicks, The Goat perform his Yes Kicks on Styles and Miz.

 **Tom** : Daniel is looking to end this, going for The Knee Plus!

Waiting for The A List Champion to get up, Daniel led the crowd's Yes chant and ran towards his rival.

But Samoa Joe grab Bryan and hit him with The Uranage. Scottie came in the ring and hit Joe with a Superkick out of the ring.

But The Ace was quickly taken down by AJ and his Phenomenal Forearm. Bálor hit The Phenomenal One with The Slingblade.

Miz grab Finn and hit him with The Skull Crushing Finale. But The Champion was quickly pulled into The Yes Lock by Bryan, tapping out.

 **Greg** : Here's your winners: Scottie Ace, Finn Bálor, and Daniel Bryan!

 **Tom** : We could be looking at the future of The Miz tapping out and Daniel Bryan reclaiming The WWE Championship at Backlash.

 **Saxton** : Daniel Bryan is ready for this match.

Daniel was celebrating with Scottie and Finn, but as he turned around The Yes Movement Leader was speared.

 **Tom** : It's Rahzel! He had the night off!

The Big Bad Wolf Superkick his brother in the gut and grab a hold of Finn and hit him with a DDT.

Scottie got up and was hit with a devastating Clothesline by Zell. He then ran, bounced off the ropes and perform a Topa Suicida onto Styles and Samoa Joe.

 **Tom** : The Big Bad Wolf sent a message to those who stands in his way to Miz and The WWE Championship.

 **Graves** : But we don't know if he'll be on Smackdown next week!

 **Tom** : The shape of WWE will change next week at The WWE Draft. We'll see you next week.


	28. Chapter 27

WWE Draft

Raw

1 Daniel Bryan

2 Ronda Rousey

3 Drew McIntyre (IC)

4 Bobby Lashley

5 Becky Lynch

6 AJ Styles

7 Jeff Hardy

8 The IIconics

9 Asuka

10 Aleister Black

Smackdown Live

1 Roman Reigns

2 Seth Rollins

3 Ruby Riott

4 Sasha Banks

5 Rahzel

6 Goodnight and Dekker

7 The Revival

8 Bayley

9 Kairi Sane

10 Nia Jax

Smackdown Live

4 weeks till Backlash

Earlier in the day

I walked in to the arena for the show tonight. The #1 Contenders Tournament starts tonight and I have a match against Finn Bálor to prepare for.

Ever since NXT, I hated Finn for being better than me. Getting opportunity as NXT Champion where I had to work hard for it.

But that's the past and tonight, I'm going to beat him.

 **Dawson** : Just the guy we were looking for.

I looked up to see Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder in front of me. The Revival walked up to me with their hands out to shake.

But it was a trap as they attack me. I tried to push Wilder off me while punching Dawson. Dash took a steel pole and hit my right leg.

The Revival punished my leg before they left. After a moment, I hopped on my left leg using a car as leverage.

But someone hit me from behind and slammed my head in the window.

-RZ-

Baron Corbin kept beating up Zell, putting him halfway in the trunk of the car and slam the door on the back.

The Big Bad Wolf rived in pain after the assault in the arena parking lot. Guards came by to check on Zell, calling for the paramedics.

 **Tom** : After the assault, Rahzel was taken to the nearest hospital and will be out. Finn Bálor will take on a new opponent in The #1 Contender Tournament later tonight.

But what The Revival and Baron Corbin did will not go unpunished General Manager Lilith Ace promise.


	29. Chapter 28

Smackdown Live

3 weeks till Backlash

Raij sat in a chairs with a briefcase on his lap.

 **Raij** : Hello Smackdown Superstars. First and foremost, I want to congratulate Rahzel on his victory at Wrestlemania in our Unsanction Match.

But you think I'm going to let leave and go off enjoying your life? You think this is over? It's not over.

In my procession is $20,000. My own money. This will go to anyone who takes out Rahzel. I don't care where. Either in the ring, backstage, parking lot or wherever.

He has to be gone out off Smackdown! Rahzel, if somehow you stumble upon this video, you and I are far from over. Good luck.

-SD-

Smackdown Live

2 weeks till Backlash

Baron Corbin and The Revival arrived in The GM Office to see Lilith.

 **Lilith** : Hello Gentlemen. I wanted to say that what you three did 2 weeks ago to Rahzel was unexcusable and I would punish you last week.

But after I saw Raij's video, I thought I give you three a chance to make up for what you tonight in the ring. You three will take on Rahzel in a 3-on-1 Handicap Match.

 **Baron** : Lilith, did you not see careful what all of us did to Rahzel. We'll do it again.

 **Lilith** : Yeah. Now go before I fire you.

The men walked out of the office to prepare for their match.

-SD-

Baron was throwing some punches to an invisible person, getting ready for The Handicap Match. He heard a knock on the door, thinking The Revival was there.

He open it, but they weren't there. The Lone Wolf looked to the sides of the hallway and saw Dash and Scott down on the floor.

 **Baron** : What the hell?

Baron turned around and had a look of shock. He was attacked, being slammed into the wall and got beaten up.

Rahzel finished taking out Baron before he was attacked from behind by a group of superstars.

After beating The Big Bad Wolf down, they drag him to the ring. They rolled him inside and begin to walk off.

Raij walked out, taking off his suit jacket and his hands wrapped with tape.

 **Tom** : The hell is this? Raij puts a hit on Rahzel and now he's going to pick up the scraps.

The Golden Boy enter the ring and start punching The Big Bad Wolf in the face and kick him.

Dragging the prone body close, Raij climb up the turnbuckle and hit 450 Splash. He went to do the move a couple more times, hurting Zell.

Raij got up, grab the microphone, and step on Rahzel's face.

 **Raij** : This isn't over, Rahzel. I will destroy you. I will beat you and I will win. You and I will face each other again at Backlash.

Raij left the ring, leaving Rahzel down in the ring in pain. The medical team checked on Zell as he was pissed off at what happen to him.

Raij made it backstage where Lilith was waiting for him.

 **Lilith** : You challenging Rahzel. I like that, Raij. But you won't have anyone to help you because I will fire them.

Also, I'm going to change your match. There will be no disqualification and no count out like your Wrestlemania match. There will even be no pinfall and no submission.

It's going to be a Ambulance Match!

 **Tom** : Big news from The GM. An Ambulance Match between Raij and Rahzel!

 **Graves** : But will Rahzel be 100% in 2 weeks after another vicious ambush?

-SD-

Smackdown Live

6 Days till Backlash

Rahzel was on screen in a dark room with a red spotlight.

"People say that when they're inside an ambulance, fear goes through their head. Am I going to be okay? What's going on? Am I going to be alive?

"I know how that feels and I wish I never to witness that feeling again.

"But weeks ago when I was beaten down by Raij's money idiots and when I was on the way to the hospital, I wasn't thinking about if I was going to be okay or wonder what was going on...

"I was thinking of all the people I'm going to hurt. Raij, you could've left this while you breathing, but you had to provoke the wolf.

"At Backlash, the ambulance won't have anyone to help you calm done. It's going cold while you start to hyperventilate, screaming to escape.

"I'm going to end this, beating the hell out of you and putting your ass in the back of the ambulance!"

The Big Bad Wolf closes the door to the ambulance as he creepily laugh at the camera.

-SD-

Renee Young went up to the luxury box of the arena where Raij was seating at for the show.

 **Renee** : Raij, you heard what Rahzel said what he'll do to you this Sunday. What do you think?

 **Raij** : Rahzel came talk himself a good game. But this Sunday at Backlash, I will expose him for the fraud he is.

I will beat him and save a inch of his life so he can feel the fear of being alone inside the ambulance, soaking in your defe-

Raij went to continue, but he was attacked from behind. Rahzel continue on his barrage of punches before tossing The Golden Boy into the wall.

Grabbing the bottle of champagne, The Big Bad Wolf drink some before pouring on Raij and his expensive suit.

Zell locked in Zellthanasia, squeezing the breath out of his rivalry.

"This Sunday, you bastard! This Sunday, it ends!"

Rahzel got off of Raij when the referees and security came into the room.

 **Tom** : Rahzel wasn't going to wait till this Sunday. This could be the scene for Backlash!

-RZ-

Backlash

 **Raw Tag Team Championship**

Authors of Pain (C) vs Goodnight Dekker (SD)

 **SD Tag Team Championship**

 **Table Match**

Sanity vs Gallows Anderson

 **#1 Contender for**

 **Raw Womens Championship**

Becky Lynch vs Peyton Royce

 **SD Womens Championship**

Ember Moon (C) vs Asuka (Raw)

 **Ambulance Match**

Rahzel vs Raij

 **#1 Contenders for**

 **WWE Championship**

Samoa Joe vs Roman Reigns

 **United States Championship**

Rusev (C) vs Brick

 **Intercontinental Championship**

Drew McIntyre vs Andrade "cien" Almas

 **Universal Championship**

Braun Strowman (C) vs Seth Rollins (SD)

 **WWE Championship**

 **Submission Match**

The Miz (C) vs Daniel Bryan (Raw)


	30. Finale

**Raij**

: Backlash was going to be the night I came out on top. Drag Rahzel into the ambulance like throwing trash into the dump truck.

 **Interviewer** : Do you hate him personally? Outside the ring?

 **Raij** :...I don't know. I use to hate him because people saw more interest in him than Brick and I. Brick would get looked at, but he either gets injured or problems happen.

No one bats an eye for me. I'm just there. But Rahzel, everyone wants him and he looks like a stud returning.

Deep down, I'm a mixed bag. I hate him, but he's still my bro. I want to beat him, but I want to hug him.

He had this thing about best friends fighting. You can unleash your personal anger out on each other and it will still be a great match.

He was right. [Bleep, he was right.

-24-

Backlash

 **Ambulance Match**

Rahzel vs Raij

The siren went off in the arena as the ambulance backed up into the side of the stage.

 **Greg** : This is a Ambulance Match! The way to win is to incapacitate the opponent and put him into the ambulance. Once the ambulance drives through the white, the match will be over.

First, from Mumbai, India, weighting in 214 lbs. Raij!

 **Tom** : Raij put out a hit on Rahzel weeks after their Unsanction Match at Wrestlemania. Zell came back, beat up Baron Corbin and The Revival, but was taken out again and The Golden Boy picked up whats left of The Big Bad Wolf.

 **Saxton** : Tonight, there will be no one to help him out.

 **Graves** : They did their job, Byron. They soften Rahzel up for India's Greatest Treasure!

 **Greg** : From Charlotte, NC, weighting in 215 lbs. The Big Bad Wolf, Rahzel.

 **Tom** : This past Tuesday on Smackdown, Rahzel sent Raij a message, up close and personal.

 **Saxton** : He wasn't going let Raij go unpunished. Rahzel doesn't forgive and he doesn't forget.

 **Graves** : Young and Heartless. Zell got a lot of pain to deal out. But he's going to feel Raij's pain tonight.

 **Tom** : No pinfalls, no submission. One of these men is going to the hospital.

The referee called for the bell and the former best friends ran up to each other, trading fist.

Raij got Zell to the corner turnbuckle, punching him before the tables were turned and The Big Bad Wolf strikes his body.

Zell Irish Whip The Golden Boy to corner turnbuckle across. Going for a clothesline, Raij went out of the way and Rahzel hit it.

The Golden Boy ran over towards The Big Bad Wolf's back, but with a dodge, Raij hit the top turnbuckle. Little did he know Rahzel snatched the cover off it.

Raji grab his chest, but he was splashed down. Zell begin to stomp a mudhole on the chest of Raij, getting the ref to count to 4 and pull him off.

 **Tom** : Like a shark, Rahzel smells blood and Raij could be in trouble.

Raij rolled out of the ring with Rahzel right behind. The Big Bad Wolf slam his former friend into the apron, causing his chest to be in more pain.

-RZ-

Raij was on dominating the match, attacking Rahzrl's hurt ribs.

The Big Bad Wolf was strapped on a orange stretcher while India's Golden Boy climb the top turnbuckle.

 **Tom** : Planning to do more damage to the injured ribs, Raij going for Bombay Dreams! He hits it!

 **Graves** : Shades of 2 weeks ago.

Raij got up and climb the turnbuckle. He hit his finishing 450 Splash again and again till he felt like Rahzel's ribs were broken.

The Golden Boy pushed Rahzel out of the ring to make his way to the ambulance.

With time before heading to the ambulance, Zell freed his arms and unsnap the strap of the stretcher. Raij walk around the turnbuckle pole and was hit by the swinging stretcher.

Taking a moment to breathe, Rahzel searched underneath the ring and pulled out a small black bag.

 **Graves** : Oh no.

 **Tom** : I hope that's not what I think that is.

The Big Bad Wolf got in the ring and pulled Raij up on the apron, in position for a Suplex. But he was Low Blowed.

Raij grab Zell and Suplex on the mat, both men feeling the pain of the hard floor.

After a couple of minutes, Raij pulled himself in the ring and rolled next to the black bag.

The Golden Boy of India pour out what was inside of the bag. Thumb tacks.

 **Tom** : Shades of Wrestlemania, the thumb tacks are back!

Raij remember what happen at Wrestlemania when he played with tacks and paid for it. Now it was time for his revenge.

Rahzel rolled in the ring and Raji put him in Powerbomb position. The Golden Boy went to pick him up, but The Big Bad Wolf pick him and Alabama Slam Raij on the tacks.

Raij was riving in pain with the tacks in his back. Rahzel laughed at his former best friend before picking him up and tossing him out of the ring.

Tom: The Big Bad Wolf starting make his way to the ambulance.

Rahzel drag Raij to the medical vehicle open the door to put him in. But Raji stop himself from get in the ambulance, turn his opponent and slam him into the barricade.

The Golden One set up two table that were in the area and put Rahzel on them. Raji went to the front of the ambulance and climb up to the roof.

But when he got to the edge, Rahzel wasn't on the tables.

 **Graves** : Where's Rahzel?

Raij looked around the edge. But behind him, Rahzel slowly rose up with a smile on his face as he grab Raij by the throat, choking him.

"I don't forgive and I don't **forget**!"

Raising The Golden Boy up, The Big Bad Wolf Chokeslam him down, crashing into the tables.

Sliding off the roof to the front, Zell got to the back of the ambulance, open the door, got his former friend up and toss him inside.

Closing the doors and signalling the driver, the ambulance took off past the line, ending the match.

 **Greg** : Here's your winner, Rahzel!

 **Tom** : Like finishing a terrible book, Rahzel slam the door to this rivalry.

 **Graves** : Raij could be broken in half! Rahzel broke India's Greatest Treasure.

 **Saxton** : Well, that's what happen when you mess with The Big Bad Wolf. He doesn't care about Raij. He said he was going to destroy Raij and he did it.

Rahzel smiled as he got rid of his rival. He grinned at the crowd. But that grin turn into a painful frown as he was attacked from behind.

 **Tom** : What! It's Brick.

Brick took Zell and slam him into the steel steps and the barricade. He toss his former friend in the ring and slide both steps as well.

The Mexican Brickwall pull off the small steps and put The Big Bad Wolf on the bottom step.

Picking up the small steps, Brick slam the steel stairs on the chest a couple of times.

He saw the referees come over to the ring, so he pick Rahzel up and Powerbomb him on the bottom step before leaving him down on the step.

-SD-

Smackdown Live

 **Tom**

: The new United States Champion, Brick attack his former friend and teammate, Rahzel this past Sunday.

Rahzel suffered two bruised ribs, back injury and internal bleeding. He will be out of action. We wish him a speedy recovery.

-SD-

 **Dasha**

: Ladies and gentlemen, The United States Champion, Brick. Brick, why did you attack Rahzel at the end of The Ambulance Match?

 **Brick** : Ever since I've return, it's Rahzel this, Rahzel that. Everyone thinks he's the most dominate superstar on Smackdown.

Last Sunday, I showed the world who's the real most dominate superstar on this show.

I wish Rahzel a speedy recovery because I can't wait to do it over and over and over. As long as I'm here, Rahzel is just a mouse in a lion's den.

-RZ-

" _As you read, I've gotten my revenge on Raij. But it looks like another RowdyRuff Boy wants to try me as I move on to better things._ _"We continue this in Part 2: My Reign. See you there_."

-RZ-

Champions after Backlash

 **Tag**

Raw: Authors of Pain

SD: Sanity

 **Women**

Raw: Charlotte Flair

SD: Ember Moon

 **Intercontinental**

Drew McIntyre

 **United States**

Brick

 **Universal**

Braun Strowman

 **WWE**

The Miz


End file.
